Half Breed
by Jetti-Xx
Summary: Bella is in the wrong place at the wrong time and before she knows it she's gotten herself in a lot of trouble. She becomes a half breed... half-vamp, half-werewolf. She can't return home and instead she stumbles across A Big White House. Read on 4 more.
1. Chap 1 Camp Fire

**Fanfiction – Half Breed.**

**Title: Camp Fire **

**Chapter 1 (Bella's P.O.V)**

Okay now all I need is my bag and I can go meet up with Jake and his Pack. Where did I put my bag down last??

'Bells, do you need to go out again tonight?' Charlie's voice cut through my mind rampage of 'where's my missing bag', 'I mean I thought we could spend tonight together— you know just you and me.'

_Great, Charlie thinks we need more 'quality time'. _'No thanks Charlie, tempting and all but somehow a night of take out and baseball on the flat-screen isn't my ideal night.' I reply in the most sarcastic voice I can manage without sounding as revolted by the idea as I felt.

He's about to reply when a knock at the door interrupts—it's Jake. _My savour. _'Hey Bells, you ready?' he says. 'Hey Charlie' He adds noticing Charlie standing there.

'Jacob' Charlie says flatly.

'I'll just be a minute' I say before Charlie can start a lecture about No Alcohol, Drugs, violence…or Fun etc, etc.

I ran quickly up the stairs, stumbled a little, rummaged through some clothes on the floor and—yep sure enough there's my bag. Then I ran back down grabbed Jake by the arm and yelled a quick and half hearted 'bye' to Charlie.

Once we were in the car I sighed in relief. 'Ugh' I groaned.

Jake noticed the groan and almost immediately picked up on it 'What now? Charlie?'

'You guessed it' I reply dryly

'Cheer up Bells your with me now' He smiled.

_*Sigh* _totally adorable, is he doing that on purpose?

I smiled back, though Jakes probably the only guy who that doesn't effect.

'So where are we going?' I ask, remembering he hadn't told me on the phone.

He smiled again, this time mischievously.

'You'll see' was all he said.

'Jake c'mon you know I hate surprises' I also hate it when he plays with me like this.

'Well it's not a surprise it's just a secret' his face was smug.

'I hate those two' I mumble under my breath.

He chuckled lightly and then the car was silent for the rest of the ride.

When we got there—wherever that was—I smiled despite my annoyance toward Jake.

I turned to Jake 'A camp fire?' I say still smiling.

'See secrets aren't that bad if I get to see you smile like this when you figure it out' he said returning my smile. There was warmth in his eyes as he took my hand and we walked toward the camp fire.

As we walked I took in my surroundings in full. We were at the beach—at La Push I noticed with some surprise—I'm shocked I hadn't figured out we were coming here from the directions Jake took considering I'm here almost everyday. I could only see a slight glow coming from the camp fire down on the beach and as we walked more became visible. The camp fire was bigger then what I assumed it would be back at the car. There was a big circle of people surrounding it talking and laughing.

'Are there going to be marshmallows?' I ask Jake.

'Well of course, what kind of question is that, what's a camp fire without those?' he said back with a wolfy chuckle.

I giggled.

We join the circle of people and I recognise most from Jakes pack. I see Paul glaring at me from across the circle, he's never liked me because he thinks it's a bad idea I know about the pack and all. He even got too angry and almost attacked me when we first met. I'll avoid him for the rest of the night.

We sit down next to Quil and Embry.

'I have someone I want you to meet later' Jacob whispers in my ear.

Last time I met anyone he knew it was one of his wolf friends' who was new to the pack, this must be someone new or something because I can't imagine who else he might want me to meet.

'Hey Bella' it was Quil. As friendly as always

'Hey' I replied with a smile, 'not grounded anymore I see'.

He chuckled nervously 'Ah nope'

Last time I was out with Jake and some of his pack we were at a party and it was really late when the police turned up and took us all home in it. Even worse it was one of Charlie's work buddies. Quil was grounded for almost a month and though Charlie is head of police I got no punishment from him because he knows I would still disobey and there's nothing he can do.

'No he's still grounded,' Embry said smiling 'he just snuck out'.

I giggled at him. 'What a rebel!' I say sarcastically, still giggling.

Quil smiled even more nervously, he's always been like that. He's had a slight crush on me since Jake introduced us.

'Hey Bells I think I found those marshmallows you wanted' Jake said with a huge wolf like grin while jerking his head towards Sam walking over with a huge bag of marshmallows, Emily by his side.

'Hey guys, Bella' Sam greeted when he reached us.

Everyone said their 'hays' and 'hello's' and we got stuck into the marshmallows.

All the wolf guys kept burning their marshmallows to charcoal because they sat holding the stick in for too long. My theory is they don't notice when it gets too hot because their body temperatures are already through the roof.

I was in hysterics by the time they got to their 25th marshmallow—all burnt to a crisp—without a single one being successful.

'Like you can do any better Bella' Embry said sounding offended and defensive.

I only laughed more.

'Actually,' I tell him between breaths of laughter 'I am the master at marshmallow-ing'

'Well,' Jake says looking very devious 'how could you possibly be 'a master marshmallower' if you're swimming in a big ocean of water?' He was grinning widely.

It took me a while to catch on and by the time I look around the circle in confusing at the broad smiles on the others, it was too late.

'But I'm not—oh no, you don't!' And with that I was scooped up by about five werewolves as they dragged me to the water with me kicking and screaming.

When they were knee deep in water they dunked me under and the ice coldness of it knocked all the air out of me in a big rush. They pulled me out and I gasped from the cold. I breathed deep breathes while getting a rush of pelted wind in the face.

They were all laughing their heads off. _Ugh, Karmas a b****. _


	2. Chap 2 Jakes special friend

**Title: Jake's Special Friend**

**Chapter 2 (Jacobs P.O.V)**

We got Bells all wrapped up. She looked like crap and her teeth were clattering together.

'Hmm,' I said 'Probably not my best idea'

She shot her head in my direction with a full glare of death as if to say '_Ya think!'_

Oh great now she's angry at me.

'Ah,' I say nervously trying to think of something to say 'hey master marshmallower, think you can make me one, you know 'cause I'm more like the master charcoal-er and all'

She can't help but laugh at this and I'm relieved.

'Yes oh mighty one we are so in need of your assistance because of our non-mightyness' Quil joins in.

'Please do show us your Awsome techniques!' Embry adds in a sort of retarded Asian master voice and we all laugh; Although Bella's was a little shaky still.

Once we were all settled by the fire with marshmallows that Bella cooked we began to relax. And that's when the guys drag out apologies.

'Hey um,' Quil was the first (_of course) _'we really are sorry about back there Bells'

'Yer,' Embry was next _(as I thought) _'we didn't realize the water was that cold you know, considering everything slightly colder is freezing to us we thought maybe to you it was only _slightly _cold'

'W-well you were w-wr-wrong' Bella said still shivering a little.

'Yes boys,' Sam said with a hint of a smile 'what on earth were you all thinking huh?'

We all looked at him.

'_Wah, you joined in' _Quil exclaimed.

We all laughed.

'He was joking Quil' Embry filled him in.

'Yer, even Bells got that and she was busy kicking and thrashing at the time too' I add still laughing.

I look at her, she looks terrible.

'Are you okay Bells?' I ask 'You look awful'

'Wouldn't be a first' a voice says dryly.

'Hey Paul, why don't you go sit back down with your friends' I tell him 'the ones no one else can see or hear'

He sneers at this and Quil's trying to hide a snicker.

Paul glares at him with daggers coming out of his eyes. He doesn't reply to my comment, instead he turns back to face Bella and says 'Still playing around with puppies Bella? Ever get tired of them give me a call, real dogs like it 'rufff' he says the last word like a dogs bark.

'Paul,' Sam's up now and he's not happy 'enough' he says with the full force of an Alpha.

Paul shrinks away as the alphas commands impact on him like a 20ft building falling on top of him. He looks back at Bella briefly before stalking off.

Then I spot her, _finally, _I thought to myself.

Leah and her blonde bimbo friend Mia joined us then. I got up and gave Leah a hug but the moment was ruined by blonde bimbo.

'_Ugh, get a room,' _Mia said 'or a hobby, either one would work for me'

I'll teach her a lesson.

'Hey Mia, nice to see you too, remember that time you wanted to learn how to speak another language but you were too dumb, so you grew hair under your arms instead?' I snap back.

'Bite me puppy' she retorts.

'Go find a parked car and get hit by it Blondie' I reply

Then I realise Bella was still there. I turned to look at her and she was looking at Leah and Me standing there holding hands with great confusion.

'Bells this is Leah—Leah Clearwater' I tell her.

She says nothing and still stares in great confusion.

'Hi,' Leah says 'Nice to finally meet you, Jake tells me stories non-stop'

Bella finally finds her voice.

'Funny, he's never once mentioned you' she says icily _'ever'_.

Now I wish she hadn't found her voice at all.

I guess she pissed 'cause I never told her about Leah, we are best friends, though at times I used to wish we were more; But it was only recently that this happened and Bella's never felt that way about me.

**(Bella's P.O.V)**

I was frozen in the spot. _Who is she?_ And more importantly, _**who is she to**__ him?_

They were holding hands. Why were they holding hands? Does he thinks she's prettier then me? He used to say I was beautiful. Of course that could have just been a friendly thing. But I always thought that if anyone _I_ would be the one holding his hand like that.

Her voice cut through my daze.

'No well he wouldn't have,' she says, oblivious to my shock—_thick headed _'he told me he'd rather you found out by meeting me first'

Found out what? Are they seriously dating?

Jake saw the distress on my face and attempted to explain.

'Bells—' but before he could I stood up and walked away.

He followed me and caught up easy with his long legs.

'Bella,' he said in my ear 'I'm sorry I didn't tell you'

'Leave me alone' was all I replied.

'It's more complicated then you think' he was still trying to explain.

Before he could continue though I ran, knowing if he wanted to, he could catch up. But he didn't because he knows that I don't want him to.

I keep running until my chest hurts and my legs refuse to move much further at all. I have no clue where I am but I don't really care so I fall to the ground and stare up at the stars. I lay there for a while not being able to get the image of Leah and Jake holding hands out of my head, and before I know it I black out; Taken over by the exhaustion in my body.

**(Jacobs P.O.V)**

I stared after Bella as she retreated towards the woods, totally confused. I wanted to keep going after her and make her understand, but she would just get angrier, she needs to cool down. Then she'll talk to me.

I didn't realise she would be that upset from me not telling her sooner, but I didn't have much of a choice. It only happened a couple of days ago. And it's not like I _planned _to imprint on Leah. I always hoped it would be Bella, but that never happened and never will.

I walked back down to face the group, everyone with either a confused or concerned look.

'Is she okay?' Leah asked.

'Ah, yeah,' I replied 'totally fine, just feeling a little ill'

'Yer, we kind of dunked her in the ocean,' Quil adds regrettably 'she probably wanted to go home and dry up'

Leah gave him a disapproving look, but Mia just laughed. I shot her a glare.

'Why don't you found something else to amuse yourself with Mia,' I spat 'like arranging M&M's in alphabetical order, you'd be great at that'

'Hey,' Leah yelled, cutting off any retort Mia might have had 'can we cut it out with the blonde jokes, I'm blonde too'

'Well,' I said defensive 'at least you didn't mistake a quarterback as a refund'

'I don't follow football!' Mia yelled 'and that was ONE time!'

'You actually did that??' I was laughing my stomach sore while saying this 'I was only trying to insult you'

'Leah!' Mia whined.

'Jake, enough' Leah said to me defending her bimbo friend.

I muttered some stuff under my breathe before turning back to my friends,

'We should make sure she gets home okay,' I told them 'and if not then when it's lighter we'll go looking for her, alright?'

'No problem, Jacob' Sam said, his voice always so serious and superior.


	3. Chapter 3 James in the meadow

**Title: James in the Meadow**

**Chapter 3**

I woke up with a killer head ache and temporary memory loss from the previous night. Then, unfortunately it all came back and I groaned. My body ached from the way I'd slept. I opened my eyes slowly, and jumped up immediately in udder shock. I was in the middle of some kind of field. The only hint that it was even the morning at all was the barely visible sun rays coming from the mountains on the east. _Where am I?_ I looked around searching for any clue as to tell me where I was. It turns out this is more of a meadow then a field. And in the twilight it looked so incredibly beautiful, I notice. The meadow consists of perfect coloured green grass that looked and felt so lush (it's no wonder I hadn't noticed I was sleeping on a hard ground). There are trees surrounding me and the most incredible flowers I've ever seen in my life time.

I feel like I'm in a total daze and then I realize I have no idea where I am. Just great, now I'm stuck here in this fairytale like meadow. Sounds better then it really is.

Before I could start to really freak out I thought I saw the shadows between the trees move. I tried to focus my vision. _Am I losing it completely in this meadow?_ No matter how nice this meadow may seem it wasn't light enough for me to be comfortable. So I walked towards the woods hoping I could find my way back as easily as I found my way here. When I got to the edge of the trees there was even less light then I thought there would have been and shadows seemed to loom in and out of them. Despite all that, and the fact it scared the _'bajeebers' _out of me I continued walking, desperately praying that this forest would thin out real soon and I would see light on the other side.

About and hour later my prayer was most definitely **not **answered, and the forest only seemed to get thicker; I _swear _I already walked past that leaf on the ground. If I hadn't of walked off without my damn bag I might be able to do something. Then I remembered I put my phone in my pocket before I left. I was so relieved I could've drowned in it. I pulled it out and there were 4 new messages. I read the first one.

_Bella,_

_Where are you?_

_Your curfew was an hour ago._

_Don't defy me on this._

_It's for your own safety._

_Call me immediately._

_Charlie._

No Love Charlie, just Charlie, as always. I deleted it and read the next one.

_Bells,_

_We really need to talk._

_Did you get home safely?_

_Call me a.s.a.p_

_Love Jake._

Humph, I don't know whether to be annoyed with him still or happy he even bothered. I closed it and read the one after that.

_Hey Bella!_

_We're all getting together._

_Going to the movies_

_Wanna come??_

_Please!?!_

_Xoxo Mike Newton_

Ugh, No! I do not! For the last freaking time! I deleted that as well and opened the last message.

_Bells!_

_Where are you?_

_Why aren't you at home?_

_Charlies worried and so am I._

_Call Please! Bells!_

_Love Jacob._

_P.s Call!_

Geez, they must be really worried. Too bad I can't tell them where I am because I have no clue! I want to text back 'You tell me! Where am I? And why didn't you just follow me last night, even though I didn't want you to at the time?'

I don't, instead I dial Charlies number then delete it and dial Jake's instead. Maybe someday I'll want to retreat back here and when that happens I don't want Charlie knowing where it is. It didn't even ring, instead an annoying voice recording came on and said 'You have no service, please move into range and try again'

The phone dropped from my hand and I wanted to cry, scream and run all at once. I didn't and instead I yell 'Son of a—,' and broke off when I heard it echo through the trees. And then there was silence 'billabong' I finished in a lower voice.

I crumpled to the ground and sobbed. Dang it! Why don't I remember coming here? Stupid meadow, stupid trees, stupid phone, _ugh._ Stupid Jake and his stupid girlfriend and her stupid friend—my mind babble was interrupted when I heard the smallest of sounds. My head shot up, my eyes searching around frantically, 'hello?' I know its stupid to talk to nothing and I also know that it happens in scary movies and big scary things jump out, but that's couldn't possibly happen to me 'cause my life already sucks bad enough.

I stood up and wiped my eyes, shutting them and rubbing my eyelids. And when I opened them again a tall man appeared before my eyes out of thin air. I screamed and fell on my arse. The man laughed and evil cold laugh and tilted his head while staring at me. He was tall, long blonde hair pulled back and freakishly beautiful, evil beauty. Two more people appeared beside him just as fast. One male, one female; He was dark skinned and had long dread locks with a less scary look about him but a dangerous aura, she was paler then the moon with lots of red hair framing her face and making her skin look more pale. They were all smiling, and it scared me to death.

I stumbled for words.

'I—who –wha' I didn't finish.

Instead I watched in total shock as the three ungodly peoples face changed from smile to fear, turning their head in the direction behind me. They ran, unbelievably fast in the other direction, and not long after they were gone a bunch of over-sized wolves ran past, _Sam's Pack._ I thought with the most relief I've felt in my life. Who ever those people were there was something seriously wrong about them and it made me shiver. There was one wolf that hadn't run on with the pack and was standing in front of me I noticed with some shock. _Jake._ I was about to get up when he turned and walked into the bushes where I couldn't see him. I almost screamed his name when just as suddenly he returned in human form. His face was concerned and filled with as much relief that was probably on mine.

'Bells I—' he begun to apologise but didn't seem to know how to put it, so I helped him out.

'It's Fine Jake,' I assured him 'you don't have to explain to me, I'm on your best friend, not your girlfriend or something crazy like that' I knew my lying wasn't all that good and Jake could read me like a book but at least I could pretend to be reassuring.

He just stared for several moments, a hint of hurt in his expression. Until finally he replied 'I was so worried Bells'

'Yer, me too' I told him. And I was, I was worried about not getting out of here, of never seeing him again and of dying in a beautiful deserted meadow (though it sounds nice its worse then you would think), alone.

Then we stood again in silence, neither of us wanting to break it, our eyes locked on each others sending silent messages through the air that said it all.

Until the moment was completely ruined when he decided to talk again

'I've Imprinted on her' he told me a little sadly.

'Who have you imprinted on?' I managed in a whispered reply

'Leah Clearwater,' he said, cautiously 'remember her? That's the girl you met before you…' his voice faded out and he didn't seem to want to continue that particular sentence.

'I was looking everywhere for you Bells' His voice was still sad.

'Why did you even bother?' I snapped a little too harshly, I decided it was better to use anger toward him instead of breaking down into tears like I wanted to, screaming _why her?!_. Anyway why did I feel the need to keep him to myself? He's too great of a guy for me to have thought no one else would come along and snatch him away from me. And did he even belong to me to begin with?

'Because I love you Bella, I always will' he replied, totally stopping my mind babble dead in their tracks.

'Do you know how to get out of here?' that seemed to shock him, and myself, because both he and I were expecting something more along the lines of 'I love you too'.

He stood there for a moment or too, like he was waiting for me to add something, when it didn't happen he said 'Yer, this way'

He headed towards the direction he and his pack had just come from, and after only a moments pause and consideration of finding my own way back I followed.


	4. Chapter 4 Time to change forever

**Title: Time to Change **_**Forever!**_

**Chapter 4**

We were finally back in La Push after the longest hour in my life so far. We were in Jakes Volkswagen and headed to my house, usually being in Jakes car (with Jake, of course) made me happy and glad to be away from Charlie, but at this moment it was as unfamiliar as those godly yet devilish people. And for the first time in my life I was relieved as hell when I saw my house come into view and Jake pulled into the driveway.

I had undone my seatbelt, grabbed my bag, opened the passenger door and leaped out of it in record time. I was about to piss bolt for the front door and then the stairs when Jake appeared in front of me, I hadn't even noticed he'd opened or closed his door. He looked as though he meant to speak but instead left the silence open for me to start first, but that wasn't going to happen considering I didn't even want to talk at all.

'I guess you have some questions to ask' he said finally, realising I wasn't going to speak.

I sighed 'I don't want anything from you,' I told him. Not entirely false but also not entirely true either. I was curious about those people and why the wolves were chasing them off but I knew he was probably talking about the imprinting thing. 'I just want to go inside and face Charlie before I have a hot shower and go to bed' and curl up to cry, I added as a mental note.

'Okay, I understand,' he said obviously disappointed 'you probably didn't get much sleep last night huh' It wasn't a question he saw the bags under my eyes and the clothes I wore yesterday that were now filthy with mud and grass stains. I must look awful.

'Well maybe we could talk about it another time then,' he added suddenly, after a moment's pause he added 'we're all getting together tomorrow night, why don't you come'

My heart almost did a little flip and my brain was screaming YES! But I told them both not to because there was no reason to get excited, he had imprinted now, and that meant that the number one girl was never going to be the silly best friend that has a crush on him. And because if I did say yes I just knew that she would be there too and what's from stopping me gauging her eyes out.

'No I have plans with some friends already' I told him.

His face fell and I was glad, then I was angry at being glad but that anger was still toward him so it still had devil horns and was joining me at enjoying the sadness in his face. It's confusing and a huge circle of emotions.

'Oh, okay,' he was trying to seem careless about, without success 'I guess I'll see you around' and with that he walked back to his Volkswagen, started it, and backed out of the drive way and down the road. I stood there staring after it for a while. Then I walked towards the front door mentally kicking myself.

•••••••

Charlie was home (of course), pacing back and forth in the lounge room waiting for me (another big shocker). As soon as I stepped a toe into his view he didn't waste a millisecond of his time.

'Bella where on earth were you!?! You were gone ALL night! ALL NIGHT! You could've called, you should've been home by 11pm… And you weren't! I was up all night worrying about you! Jake didn't even know where you were! He was responsible for bringing you home safely and—' before he lost his breathe turned blue and/or puffed up and burst I decided to stop him

'Dad! Jake did bring me home safely, I'm here, I'm fine, and he's done his part. I was lost, no big deal… it happens all the time' I said trying to get the message across, he was about to start again but I kept going so he couldn't 'it's not like this is the first time I haven't come home, and it probably wont be the last, I'm not in the mood for this _crap_ tonight so leave me the hell alone 'cause I got shit all sleep last night, Thank-you'

Before his stunned features could recover from the impact of my words I stormed up stairs and into the bathroom to take a hot shower.

The shower worked as a very calming effect on my rigid muscles. I felt dreadful—like I'd just slept in a field all night and most of the day (and I had)—and I was finally starting to feel slightly better.

I crawled into my bed, grateful I just bought a new one with a huge soft and comforting mattress, and pulled out my phone. If Jake thought he was the only friend I had to have a good time with, he was surely mistaken. I flipped my phone open and realised I had another text—geez didn't I already have enough texts from today about being in trouble and what not—I opened it reluctantly, expected one I'd missed from Charlie or something.

_Hey Bella,_

_I know Mike already texted you_

_About the movies but I was _

_Just double checking to see if you_

_Wanted to come,_

_It'll be lots of fun! And I haven't _

_Had a chance to chat with you _

_For a while, it would be nice to catch up_

_Anyway write me back_

_Angela Xx._

Hmm, didn't expect it to be from Angela, I mean we haven't talked in ages. Her messages always seemed to be so long and always positive—I liked them.

I can have tons of fun without Jake and his pretty little blonde _Leah_. I opened a _New Message_ and wrote back.

When I opened my eyes the next morning I felt all groggy and still dead tired. I looked at the clock to check how much more shut eye I could fit in—woops! Did I say morning?—make that the next afternoon.

And then I realised to some horror that it wasn't long before I had to go to Port Angela's. I leapt out of bed and ran straight to the shower ignoring whatever Charlie was yelling up to me when he saw me… something like 'She's Alive!!!'—strange, it didn't even sound like Charlie—whatever.

I was finally ready—after rushing through my make-up and a quick hair blow dry—I walked downstairs and froze to the spot. _What is he doing here?_ I realised I thought what I was meaning to say out like so I tried again.

'What are you doing here?' I said sounding just like the voice in my head—how could I tell the difference?

'I'm here to have dinner Bells, of course' said the all too familiar voice I only just came to find irritating as hell.

'Jake thought we should all sit down and eat dinner,' Charlie said, while I stood glaring at Jake 'he thought he should make up for not bringing you home earlier last night' Charlie gave Jake an approving look.

Anger flared up inside me.

'I told you I had plans!' I screamed at Jake.

He seemed shocked by my outburst but his voice was calm.

'I didn't think you were serious,' he said a little confused 'I thought you were still a little mad that's all'

'And you thought _this_;' I gestured to the dinner table and food 'would help my being angry at you?' Pfft, he should know me better.

'Bella I think it was nice—' I interrupted Charlie (again) before he could continue.

'Yer well I'm not you Dad,' I shifted my sharp gaze toward him 'and this is all you ever do anyway, eat, sleep and watch baseball on the flat screen—oh and work' my words were sharper then a scalpel and the effect of them showed on both their faces.

Jake stood in his chair abruptly reaching out his hand to me and was about to talk again when I stalked out of the room and straight to my truck.

My drive to Port Angela's was short, I parked my car a fair distance from the cinema so that I could work the short distance there and clear my head. The streets were completely deserted and most of the small businesses on the way were closing up, which was strange considering it was school break. I was walking up a narrow ally way that was a short cut across to the cinema and was stopped by a shadow that seemed to materialise out of the darkness. It was so dark, in fact, that all I could see was a shadow and nothing more. But when the shadow spoke the voice was cold, hard and smug.

'Young woman shouldn't wander the dark streets without an escort' he said 'it could be very dangerous'

Panic spiked through me and my breathing was hard and uneven. I turned quickly to head back out of the ally but he was back in front of me before I'd even half turned. My panic then turned to pure terror and it was hard to find my voice; when I managed to find it, it came out in a half shriek.

'What do you want?' I said, sounding as terrified as I felt.

He replied in one word that somehow impossibly made my terror seem like nothing to the rush of horror I felt afterwards.

'Vengeance' he hissed, then he attacked and I blacked out.

When I woke—or at least I regained a slight consciousness without really opening my eyes—I was still as petrified as I had been before I'd blacked out. Not able to let go of the terrible feeling that I got immediately when that shadow stepped in front of me. Everything was still dark and I thought at first that I was dead but I couldn't be because I heard cars driving from the road just outside the ally.

I tried to my, I started with my finger, and immediately regretted it when the most excruciating pain shot through my entire body. It was the most terrible heat and it burned it way through me leaving all my body organs fried. I let out a gasp mixed with a shriek of pain and half expected that slight movement to be just as painful but it turns out the last one was still in effect for the second to even need to. I wanted to cry or scream or move or ANYTHING! I wanted to know what was happening to me and why that guy wanted vengeance when I don't remember his voice from anywhere before.

I decided that I would have to be patient and wait—and hope—for this agonizing pain to leave before I got any answers, or did anything else for that matter.

I laid there for three days that were so painfully long I still had the slight idea that I was dead and sent to hell for unknown reasons. By the third day though some of the pain left certain parts of my body, and I was glad, but I didn't move because I knew that was only a small fraction of whatever pain I felt in my body. And then I heard a familiar voice I not long ago found irritating, but hearing it now made me so relieved it almost washed away all the pain—for a second. He was yelling frantically,

'Here! Here!' he screamed 'I found her, over here!'

His voice was getting closer as he yelled and when he spoke next his voice was so close.

'Bella?' he said a little less loud but still frantic 'Oh god please be alive'

There were running footsteps and soon more voices joined Jakes.

'Jacob we need to get her back to La Push now' I recognised that voice as Sam with all the seriousness of the leader of the free world.

'Ok help me lift her guys' Jake replied, worry clear in his voice.

When I was finally able to open my eyes again, and all the pain had finally left my body, everything was different.


	5. Chapter 5 My Vampire Heart

**Title: My vampire heart**

**Chapter 5**

Everything around me was different. I barely even recognised my best friend's room at first. I could see everything more clearly, as bizarre as that was considering usually when I wake up in the morning (afternoon?) I have to rub my eyes clear before I can even find the bathroom. I could see every small detail in the room, the single stitches of the sheets I was under, each particle floating in the air around me and even the stubble starting to form on Jakes chin that I'd never noticed before—wait—Jake?

I broke out of my deferential gawking and stared up at my best friend in bewilderment. Why has my vision enhanced so much… I was out for ages and everything should be blurry and I should feel terrible; but instead I felt _fantastic_. Jake was looking at me with a mixture of facial expressions; He looked relieved, scared, wary, worried and—_expectant_—like I was going to lash out at him any minute. I know I wasn't all that polite last time I saw him—conscious that is—but heck.

I thought I'd attempt to speak, maybe that would make him relax.

'Jake?' I said, barely even a whisper—at least I think I said it—does my voice always sound like that?

He looked just as startled as me so I guess not. Only then did I notice he wasn't the only one in the room because a lot more then one person seemed to flinch around me. I looked around at other familiar and strangely enough unfamiliar faces. I could identify that Sam, Quil, Embry and Billy were all standing close to Jake… but I barely even recognised them at first glance, they look so different.

Jake spoke, slowly and warily, like I wouldn't understand or something.

'Bells,' he said clearing his throat and searching my face with his eyes 'how do you feel?'

I thought about it for a moment and realized I didn't know how I felt. I only faintly remembered what happened the other day when I was—attacked?—and somehow I feel like a whole new person.

'Thirsty' I told him. He flinched so hard it surprised me and it looked like he was holding back from retching. The others seemed to get in a defensive stance when I said it and they were crowded around Billy for some reason.

'Wha—um—what happened?' I asked looking at Jake for answers.

'Well what do you remember, Bella?' he answered my question with a question, making me stop and think again.

I tried to recall what exactly had happened that night but it was all a distant memory. How long was I out?

'Not much' I told him.

He took a deep breathe before replying 'You were attacked' he said the words as though it pained him, like it hurt to say them aloud.

'Um Yer, I know that… but' I didn't finish the sentence because I had no idea what else to say.

'Bells, how do you feel?' he asked, again.

'Why do you keep asking me that?' I snapped a little harshly 'truth is I don't know how I feel, and I'm a little confused at the moment'

He stared at me blankly without speaking.

'And can I please have some water' I said, because I was so parched.

He looked absolutely destroyed and then very slowly he said 'Water won't help you're thirst Bella'

I was shocked, why does he keep calling me Bella instead of Bells? And what the hell does he mean 'water wont help'?

'What?' I asked my face scrunched in total confusion.

'Only blood will' he told me, his face grim.

'What?' I basically screamed at him, all I could say was that one word because I didn't know what else there was to say to that.

How was I supposed to reply to that anyway? _'Oh well if blood is the only thing to quench my thirst could you go grab me a glass or two?'_ Pfft yerp that sounds about right, I have that kind of conversation everyday.

'Bella, you were attacked by a vampire,' he said, so serious it was hard to tell whether he was being truly honest or playing around 'he bit you and you were turned'

'Very fricken funny Jake' I snapped, totally peeved and even more confused then I was before 'nice trick to play of someone who was just attacked!'

He said nothing, and only stared at me with sad puppy eyes.

_Was he being serious? He couldn't be. Could He? A vampire… seriously? What kind of game was he playing here?_

Time to do what I've been doing so well lately and run away from him, I thought looking around the room for an exit. Chances were that he would catch me this time but I had to at least try, that way he'd at least get the picture that I'm not liking the encounters I've been having with him lately. I spot my escape and without a moments hesitation I leap for the window. I'm instantly surprised by how easy it was to do and before I know it I'm outside the window and bolting through the trees before Jake and the others even get a chance to react to my flee.

I felt victorious, but it was short lived when two big realizations hit me, the first was how fast I was moving and the second was I had no idea where exactly I was supposed to go. I skid to a stop and dirt flew up around me. I felt so angry, I wanted to rip something apart—no—I wanted to rip some_one_ apart, I noticed to my horror. And I knew exactly which person I wanted to rip apart too… the bastard who attacked me.

I was running again before I changed my mind, only this time faster. I was so fast it felt like I was flying through the air. I didn't even know where to find my attacker but somehow I knew I was headed in the right direction, my senses were telling me which way to go.

I had travelled through acres and acres of forest in a few mere seconds and just when I could feel the closeness of the attacker, another totally uncanny thing happened.


	6. Chapter 6 Unexpected Encounter

**Title: Un-Expected Encounter**

**Chapter 6**

I was completely balled over by something moving as fast as I had been, _but in the other direction._ I fell arse first to the ground and slammed into it hard. I was expecting it to hurt like hell, but I felt no pain as I hit the earth, only shock. I lifted my self up and to my astonishment there was a huge dent in the ground where my butt had somehow sunk into the hard dirt. I looked up to see a girl towering above me; She had long blonde hair, Golden brown eyes, a pale complexion and was devastatingly beautiful (as weird as it was for me to admit to myself being a girl and all). She was looking at me with frantic yet slightly amused eyes.

'You might want to run in this direction,' she said pointing to the way she was headed and I was running from 'it may just save your life' she shrugged like it was a reasonably good suggestion.

I looked up at her in confusion and brilliantly said 'Huh'

She smiled 'I said—' she didn't finish her sentence, instead she looked up and her eyes widened in pure terror. Then she started running again, in the same direction she was before, with one parting word that faded into the distance as her body did 'Run'.

I leaped up to my feet, and was about to run after her, but I spared a quick glance towards the direction she was running from and just as I looked up I saw what she was so afraid of, a huge werewolf, that was now flying through the air headed straight for me. I ducked half a second before it would have clawed into me and it flew over my head. I spun around in a flash and watched in horror as the werewolf reared back around and came at me again. I thought of running away now I knew what the danger was, but it was too late now, I know how fast Jake and all the other werewolves are. The werewolf was running at me with all its strength ready to attack and then suddenly I realised who it was.

'Paul!' I was screaming his name trying to make him stop 'Paul its Bella! Stop it!'

He didn't. Instead he showed his teeth, snarled and leapt at me.

I was pummelled to the ground again, Paul was snapping at me with his mouth, aiming for my neck. We were wrestling on the ground; He was on top of me, holding me down with his paws, I was still screaming his name but he didn't stop. I decided I had enough and pushed with all my strength and he flew backward. I jumped to my feet in a defensive stance, ready for him to attack again, but instead he turned and disappeared into the trees.

I stared after him, puzzled, then collapsed to the ground and stared into the distance. Why was he attacking me? Who was that girl? And how the heck did I just push him off me?!?

I was lost in thought when I herd a twig crack. My head snapped up, as did the top half of my body, so I was now in a sitting position looking around. _Maybe it was just an animal _I thought to myself, I was probably being paranoid because of all the crazy stuff happening to me lately. I only just convinced myself it was nothing and started lying back down when something flew out of the trees. Paul was back.

This time I didn't get the chance to react, so his jaw came down and latched onto my neck, his teeth piercing into my skin. Pain travelled down my body, from my neck to my toes, quick as a bullet shot from a gun. It felt like my inside were warping and twisting into something totally new and my bone structure was reforming. Pauls jaw was locked around my neck for what felt like hours, but must have only been seconds, because after a while he released his hold on my neck and disappeared again into the trees in one big rush. My vision was blurring, I could see the blackness creeping in from the corners. I knew I was dying, or at the very least that's what it felt like, so I rolled to my stomach and hauled myself on my feet. If I was going to die it wouldn't be on some crappy forest. I started limp-walking toward the direction I was headed before all this happened, but before too long I could feel the darkness taking over my body.

I could see close to nothing when I spotted a house, I could tell it was big, but not much else. At least now I knew my body would be found and I could get a proper funeral. It was hard to tell where the front door was but I somehow spotted it. I crumpled to the ground a few metres away and began to crawl to the doorstep. When I reached it I raised my arm to bang on the door, and just as I was about to my limps went limp and my entire body plopped to the floor. The last of my vision was blackening over and the last thing I saw was the door opening and two feet standing in front of me; then… darkness.


	7. Chapter 7 The atypical transformation

**Title: The atypical transformation**

**Chapter 7**

**Edwards P.O.V**

I was staring out the window, in a total daze, when Alice came in carrying a limp girl in her arms, covered in blood and filthy with dirt.

'Edward help me out here' she snapped at me.

'I'll get Carlisle' I tell her before disappearing towards Carlisles study.

He was sitting at his big new oak desk reading when I entered and was up and in front of me in a flash.

'Edward what's wrong?' He asked, looking concerned.

'Alice has a girl in the lounge room with her,' I tell him 'You may want to come see'

He seemed uncertain but he came out to the living room and as soon as he saw the girl he went to Alice's side.

He was holding his hand against her forehead and giving Alice orders of where to place her. He shot upstairs, and I could hear him moving furniture about, most likely preparing a room for her.

He was back down the stairs and carrying the girl up in a millisecond. I followed them upstairs to the medical room with all the machines.

'What happened?' Carlisle was asking Alice

'I don't know,' she told him, concern was all over her face, she doesn't even know the girl I thought a little bitterly 'I had a vision of a girl crawling to our door and sure enough there she was when I opened it'

Carlisle was examining the wound when his face turned grim 'She's been bitten by a werewolf,' he told us 'and she's a new born'

Both Alice's and my eyes widened and we looked at the girl lying on the hospital bed. She had been a new born and was attacked? By a werewolf? It didn't make sense to me.

When Alice spoke she sounded like she may throw up 'Is she…' she let her sentence trail off.

Carlisle in answer held up one hand and lowered his ear to the girl's chest. He looked up in surprise and turned to face us.

'No' he declared, still bewildered.

Alice smiled in relief, relaxing slightly and I frowned. It was impossible for her to be in that state and have lived through a werewolf attack.

'Her heartbeat is a little frantic,' Carlisle explained 'but she's stable and her body appears to be changing frequently'

'First she's burning up, then ice cold and so on,' his face was still puzzled, and he looked like he was mulling something over in his head as he said this 'her bone structure appears to be shifting around, like they have no clue where they should be' He stopped and I didn't know whether he was talking to us or himself. So I tuned into his thoughts.

_It seems she's having a battle inside herself, perhaps. I'll have to take a blood test, it's all so new. Never really seen anyone survive a bite that severe. From the look of things this bite was only a few hours ago. And even more unusual she appears to have only just made the transformation into a new born vampire… Edward get that strange look off your face I was just thinking things through, nothing for certain yet. _

I immediately composed my features and tuned out of his thoughts

'What look?' I asked defiant.

'The one where you seem as though you'd face the Volturi for this girl and throw me through a wall if I harmed her' he said, an amused look on his face.

'I don't know what you're talking about,' I said, making sure I kept my face unreadable 'I don't even know the girl'

'Hellooo!' Alice's voice interrupted any answer he had, thankfully 'I don't like being left out of a conversation I don't understand, what did I miss? What look? What do you mean harm her?'

Carlisle shot me a knowing look, then turned to Alice and said 'Never you mind'

She hmph-ed irritably and stalked out of the room, mumbling something that sounded like 'Stupid mind reading, secret keeping, thought hogging…'

'I'm going to keep running tests,' Carlisle finally said 'take some blood samples; keep an eye on her and whatnot'

'We'll have a family meeting tomorrow night; I should have some decent info on this by then, so don't worry, your girl should be fine' I shot him a look, but he just smiled and left the room.

Who ever declared her as 'my girl', I sure never did. I stood there with a hard look on my face for a while before my eyes trailed over the girl's body and face and my face softened. We were alone in the room; I took the opportunity to examine her closer.

Her face was soft and relaxed, she had medium length brown hair, her lips were full and pouty and she was absolutely gorgeous.

I was sitting beside her for a long time it seemed, cataloguing all her features, waiting for her to shift or stir… or anything. Carlisle returned after a few hours to run some more tests, he took a blood sample with a syringe and I was shocked to find I had to hold down a hiss creeping up my throat when he stuck it in her.

'You're very tense, Edward,' he told me without looking up 'are you sure this girl has no importance to you'

'Don't be ridiculous, Carlisle,' I said clearing my throat 'I'm just curious about this stranger who showed up at our door, where could she have come from?'

How did she stumble across the Cullen home? I added to myself silently.

'Perhaps the girl was fleeing from the wolf and it attacked her not far from here' Carlisle answered in a sort of question like way, as though he wasn't entirely sure either.

'Perhaps,' I mumble, not wanting to have a theory of my own 'Has Alice seen anything more of the girl in the future that may help?'

Carlisle frowned in frustration at this 'No, it seems she's completely blocked from any visions of the girl, she only catches glimpses of her waking and that's if she concentrates hard'

'Have Emmet, Rose and Esme come back from their hunting trip yet?' Edward asked, so he wouldn't have to show his disappointed in the last thing Carlisle said.

'Yes, their downstairs,' Carlisle told him, with a hint of a smile 'Esme is fussing like a mother who's lost her baby, Rose is complaining, Emmet keeps asking if she's 'hot'—purposefully trying to tick Rose off I assume, and Jasper… Well, he knows she's a new born and is staying close to Alice in-case she wakes'

I chuckled at first then frowned again.

'You mean Jasper thinks because she's a new born she will attack us?' I asked him.

'Well yes, he does,' Carlisle answered still testing the blood 'and I'm sorry to say I don't entirely blame him, she's not even 2 days old Edward'

My eyebrows shot up. All this only made her more interesting.

Why would a wolf be attacking someone who hadn't even been a vampire long enough to do something wrong. Where did she come from? And most importantly, who was she? I was running through all this in my head when Carlisle turned around with a look not far from horror on his face.

'What?' I asked impatiently when he only stood there saying nothing.

'Uh, well,' he said slowly 'it appears her genes are confused, her vampire genes are battling against some others that have intruded'

'What do you mean,' it was all so confusing 'other genes? What other genes?'

Carlisle face seemed to shift and now he seemed delighted.

'Well it's _extraordinary_,' he mumbled 'when she was bitten by the werewolf, he didn't rip apart her flesh, just latched onto her neck. He was there long enough that his werewolf genes have mixed with her new vampire ones'

Carlisle looked star struck, this kind of stuff fascinated him, but it made me irritated.

'So will she live?' I ask impatiently.

'Yes, of course' he assured me 'but what she will be when she awakens… that I do not know'

With that he walked from the room, leaving me alone with her again.

I sat closer to her, staring at her face, trying to determine what she will become.

Will the werewolf genes dominate her vampire ones? Or the other way around? What if they kill each other and she turned back into a human?

She shifted and I jumped up. Then I slowly inched closer again, staring at her face.

Then, her eyes flew open.

They were crimson red and as I stared at them the red started to drain from the inside out, and soon the red was completely gone and they were now a chocolate brown. She hadn't spotted me yet, so I disappeared out the door before she did.


	8. Chapter 8 The Cullens Meet Bella

**Title: The Cullen's meet Bella (Officially)**

**Chapter 8**

**Bella's P.O.V**

I opened my eyes to yet another unfamiliar room; though this time I was almost certain I'd never been there before. I thought I saw a shadow retreating from the room, got in a defensive stance, but assumed it must've been a trick of the light. I looked around then, and my first thought was that I was in a private hospital room; I soon shoved that thought away when I noticed it was way too homey.

I got off the hospital bed I was lying on and walked around the room. There was so much medical equipment, maybe it really was a hospital, and this room was just really well done up. I looked at the heart machine that was beeping rapidly, _beep beep beep beep, _usually my heart only beats that fast when I've just been running.

Why am I being monitored anyway? Did something terrible happen to me?

I tried to remember what happened to me but I couldn't recall a thing. I couldn't even remember my name.

_Izzy? Ella? _

Something like that.

I walked over to the door and opened it. On the other side was what appeared to be a big and beautiful interior of a house.

_Do I live here?_

I couldn't remember anything about the place… but I also couldn't remember anything else either.

I started to walk out of the room when I ran into a very handsome blonde man. He held out his hands to steady me and seemed to smile slightly when he looked at me.

'Why hello there' He said in an angelic voice that was pleasant to listen to.

'Hello' I replied shyly.

Should I know this man? Is he like my father or something? He looks way too young to be my father.

'What's your name?' He asked politely.

'I—' I tried to tell him, but I didn't know 'You don't know?'

He chuckled lightly.

'No, this is the first time we've talked my dear,' he told me 'we found you on our doorstep'

'You did?' There was no hope in asking him who I was, neither of us knew.

He nodded and looked at me with curious eyes. It made me feel like an experiment.

'Why don't you come downstairs and meet my family,' he said 'we can discuss things then'

He led me downstairs, holding on to my arm in case I was unable to walk, and toward a modern dining room where five others were seated. Every single one of them were absolutely beautiful and they were all looking at me.

**Edwards P.O.V**

We were all waiting patiently for Carlisle to return, Rosalie not so patiently.

'Why are we even helping this girl?' She asked bitterly

'Rosalie,' Esme said, kind heartedly and mother like 'She showed up on our door step covered in blood, the poor girl'

'I don't see how that's our problem' She retorted.

'It's our problem Rosalie, because we care about someone all bloodied up curled on our door step!' I bellowed at her.

She frowned at me and pursed her lips in a disapproving way.

'Seems a certain someone has a little thing for the little wolf snack' She snapped resentfully.

A growl escaped my lips.

She bared her teeth at me, then suddenly stopped and turned to face the doorway with a stern look on her face.

Carlisle entered holding a petite girl by the arm. She looked mortified by the crowd and was searching each face with intensity until she reached mine and our eyes locked. She was even more beautiful when she had all the colour in her face and her skin was glowing with such radiance. We kept eye contact for what felt like eternity.

Then Carlisle spoke and she finally averted her eyes toward him.

'This,' he said pointing toward his wife 'is Esme, that's Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper, Alice and finally Edward' as he said the names he pointed to each one and when he reached me her eyes met mine briefly I gave a swift nod and she looked back to Carlisle.

'Oh, and I am Carlisle' he added with an apologetic smile.

'Hi, I'm the one who found you at our door,' Alice said all perky and over energetic 'we were very worried for a while' the last bit came out awkwardly but she remained smiling. Then she skipped over to where the girl stood and embraced her tightly.

I felt a pang of jealousy but immediately dismissed it feeling a little stupid. What do I have to be jealous for? I don't know the girl, don't even know her name.

Which reminded me, I was about to ask when Emmett's booming voice beat me to it.

'So,' He bellowed walking over to where the girl stood 'I didn't catch your name'

When she spoke she sounded as if she were very far away 'Well—' then again it was hard to tell when that was the only word she spoke because Carlisle soon interrupted.

'It appears her concussion has erased her memory entirely' Carlisle filled in for her.

She nodded sheepishly, but it seemed more like she was on autopilot and hadn't processed much yet.

'Well, why don't we all take a seat' Carlisle declared.

Before everyone was even seated though, there was a knock on the door.


	9. Chapter 9 Unexpected Visotor

**Title: Unexpected Visitor**

**Chapter 9**

**Bella's P.O.V**

We were about to sit and discuss 'things' when a knock on the door interrupted; and I was kind of relieved, until I saw who was at the door.

Carlisle looked around the table questioningly.

'Is anyone expecting guests?' He asked directing the question at anyone and everyone.

We all looked around then shook our heads slowly.

Carlisle walked to the front door and from what I could hear, which was surprisingly a lot, he had no clue who it was.

'Hi,' she said sweetly 'I followed a trail of blood here I was hoping that you'd found a girl maybe…' She let the sentence trail off, and though it sounded like a question she must've already known the answer.

'Perhaps,' Carlisle answered warily 'Friend of hers are we?'

'Perhaps,' she mimicked his answer 'or something like that'

'Well…' Carlisle was uncertain for a while 'maybe you can help us'

Friend of mine? Well even if she wasn't I would have no way of knowing, with no memory of anyone.

Carlisle entered the room again then with the stranger from the door not far behind him. The first thing that hit me was the incredible beauty of her; the second was a flash back, it's like her face has triggered a switch inside my brain and it's screaming _**'Time to remember'.**_

_I was running, and I was angry about something. But I stop abruptly, I've hit something hard. I look up and it's __**her**__. She's talking to me, telling me to do something, warning me… run. _

I'm suddenly back in the dining room but I'm gasping for air, Carlisle is fussing over me.

'Are you ok?' He asked concerned 'Your eyes glazed over for nearly 5 minutes and you look like you may faint'

I felt giddy and flushed, I could feel drops of sweat slowly creeping down my back, when I looked around in a daze and paused at a face.

'You' I said barely a whisper, but she herd me because she answered.

'Good to see you alive and well' She said 'Strange encounters seem to be the only kind we have'

'Do you know who I am?' I blurted out before I could stop myself, it seemed rude but I needed to know.

'You sound like one of those celebs who think their identity will buy them the world' she noted smugly not answering that question "Do you know who I am?" She mocked me, but in a more posh voice.

I was about to snap at her when a voice interrupted, a heavenly voice.

'Yes, do you know who she is?' Edward the godly bronze haired boy asked, a defensive and irritated look on his face 'It seems to me that you've only just met her'

The girl turned to Edward with a wide grin on her face 'Hey handsome,' she said flirtatiously 'How you doin?'

Edward seemed appalled by this, he pulled a face and didn't speak again.

Rosalie looked about ready to jump in when Carlisle spoke again.

'What did you say you name was?' it was obvious he wanted to change the subject.

'I didn't,' she said sweetly now 'and it's Dana'

'Nice to meet you,' Carlisle greeted kindly 'I am Carlisle'

He went around the table, introducing everyone, once more.

Rosalie gave Dana a bitter look whenever she had the chance and I wouldn't be surprised if the two leapt over the table and started clawing at each other.

We all finally sat at the table, Dana sitting dangerously close to Edward, flirting shamelessly and smiling sweetly at him. As I looked around the table I noticed that there were 3 couples in the Cullen family and then there was Edward who didn't appear to be with anyone (save for Dana, now practically sitting on his lap).

Carlisle was the one to start the conversation of course, but he might as well have spoke in Spanish because I understood nothing.

'Wait Carlisle,' I said interrupting his confusing lecture about me 'I'm not getting one word of this besides 'she' and 'is', what exactly am I?'

'Well,' he said beginning to explain in dummy terms 'to put in words of the 21st century, I believe you are what you would call a half-breed'

The frown glued on my face furrowed even more, and I stared at him for a while.

He's completely insane. Trust me to stumble across a psychopath's home. I shot a quick look at all the people around the table to see if I wasn't the only one thinking he was completely nuts… I was the only one. They're all insane.

'What are you talking about?' I practically screamed at him.

'I know it seems strange and it's never really happened before,' Carlisle was explaining this all very slowly, I could tell he didn't want to confuse me again 'but it seems that because you were only recently turned into a new born and not long after you were bitten by a werewolf that the werewolf genes were strong enough to mix with the vampire ones and create a half-breed'

'Okay,' I said slowly, still trying to grasp onto what he was saying 'define half-breed'

'You're half-werewolf half vampire,' he came straight out with it 'a werepire, if you will'

'And all of you are vampires' it was more of a statement then a question but everyone nodded.

Then room went silent as all the others watched me take this in. I stared into the air, not really seeing anything.

What!?! A vampire? Seriously? I knew about the werewolves but now there are vampires too? Yer and five days from now I'll run into a fairy. As I thought about this another memory hit me.

_I'm waking up slowly. Everything feels different and I feel great. Someone is telling me about vampires… that they're real… and that I've just become one. I see the boys face, it doesn't ring a bell_. I'm about to speak his name in the memory when it cuts off and I'm back in the dining room… Again.

This time no one noticed that I'd just watched another of my memories

Then someone spoke up.

'Well,' it was Dana 'I dunno about you guys but I think that's pretty fricken Awsome!'

'Yes well, it has its ups and downs, but before we get too excited we may need to figure out who you are, why you lost your memory and how this happened to you' Carlisle told both her and me.

'Yer, duh' Dana said 'that's where I come in'

Everyone in the room turned their gaze to her, questioning looks on their faces.

'You know all this?' Carlisle asked.

'Well not_ all_ that,' Dana told him 'but some stuff that will help'

'Alright well,' Carlisle was mulling something over 'let's start with do you know her name?'

I could swear the colour drained from Dana's face but it was hard to tell.

'Ah, actually, no,' Dana replied after a 2 second delay 'I don't'

Everyone in the room scrunched their face in confusion… that's when I spoke up without even realising I was.

'No, she wouldn't,' all eyes turned to me 'because we only met briefly and there wasn't much time for introductions…' I let the sentence trail off because there wasn't much I knew about what happened really.

Before anyone composed themselves and spoke I added a quick 'and I think my name is Izzy-Ella, and if its not you can just call me that for the time being'

I expected to hear Carlisles voice then but instead Edwards sliced through the air and rang in my ears like a chime… sweetly.

'Izzy-Ella,' he was saying, so soft and a little to himself rather then me 'that's perfect'

His eyes were glazed over when he said this and he was staring straight at me, I don't think he even noticed anyone else in the room.

'Yes,' Carlisles voice said breaking Edwards intent stare 'that will sure suffice'

'So anyway, this brief encounter you speak of, how did it happen?' He added

'I'll start from the beginning…' Dana told him

'A not so long a time ago in a place not far from here…' then she was interrupted and Rosalie's cut in.

'Har-de-har-har,' she said, sarcasm dripping from her voice 'get on with the story artificial Barbie'

Dana put a hand on her heart in mock hurt but then she saw the stern look on Carlisle's face and she started again.

'Fine, I was hunting in the woods, not far from here,' she said shooting a 'I'm serious' look at Rosalie 'And I must've accidentally crossed the border into La Push because a giant werewolf just started attacking me. He didn't give me a direct reason because he was in wolf form but I could tell he was pissed as hell. Anyway, he took me by surprise at first so he was nipping at my neck… until I realized what was happening and that he meant to kill me, so I pushed him off and ran. I was running at high speeds when I collided with something, I though it was a tree at first, then I realized it was a person. She was on the ground, a vampire, but I was running faster so she was the one who fell.'

'By then I was way ahead of the werewolf so I had time to warn her. I told her to run in the direction away from the wolf, she just kind of stared at me and said 'huh'. Then I heard the wolf coming gave her another warning and ran. I figured she'd listen and do it. I was a state over before I finally stopped and listened—'

'Wait,' Carlisle interrupted 'you were one entire state over before you realised she wasn't behind you?'

'Well, that's uh,' Dana was searching for the right words 'okay look, I have a special ability, if you will. It's like this… all vampires have enhanced senses right? Well mine are super super enhanced… more so then any other vampires. So I run extra fast and I'm super duper strong etc. etc.' she had a slight smile when she said the next part 'Yer and you know those pickle jars no one can open… I can' she said nodding and pointing to herself.

'Smart ass' Rosalie muttered under her breathe.

'Okay, back to the story' Edward growled, startling everyone slightly.

Hmm, Strange.

'Yikes okay,' Dana exclaimed 'Don't get your nickas in a knot'

'Anyway, where was I? Oh right, once I was in the other state I listened real close and I could hear her shouting 'Paul! It's me!' and even though I'm a fast runner, by the time I got back their, she was gone, there was a big pool of blood and a trail leading here.' She shrugged like it made the most sense in the world.

'So the vampires name was Paul you way' Edward looked as though he was about to go looking for him to rip his heart out.

What was with that?

'I guess' she said shrugging again

'So you knew the werewolf, Izzy-Ella' Carlisle guessed 'that's strange'

I turned to Carlisle, my brain a muddle of confusion.

'I don't know' I told him, my voice as quite as the wind

I was close to tears, not tears of pain or joy, tears of absolute frustration and because I couldn't hold them in I fell to my knees, put my head in my hands and cried; though no tears were actually escaping my eyes.

Edward was up and by my side in a flash; he fell down beside me (Looking graceful at the same time somehow) and pulled me onto his lap, holding me close and rocking.

I was aware of all the people in the room giving him—us—a strange look, so I guessed this was something he wouldn't do often.

His body was hard and comfortable at the same time; I fit perfectly in his arms.

It was a bold thing for him to do considering he barely knew me but his touch was soothing and the hushing noises he made calmed me. So I let him hold me close, because somehow loosing my memory wasn't so bad while he was holding me like this. Everyone eventually left to room and I stayed in Edwards arms while he whispered comforting things for what must have been at least a couple of hours.


	10. Chapter 10 Back Home

**Title: Back Home**

**Chapter 10**

**Jacobs P.O.V**

Bella's been gone for at least 3 days since the incident. It was still hard to believe she'd just run from the room like that. Though I guess someone saying, 'Hey Bells how's your head? Guess what you're a vampire!' isn't the best thing to wake up to after an attack and three days of vampire venom burning through you.

I was headed over to Charlies to check up on him, he's sent out all kinds of searches and put up flyers everywhere, even sent a fax of it to police stations all over. It may have been three days since I've seen Bella but as far as Charlies concerned she's been missing since that night she went to Port Angeles, almost a week.

I was pulling into his driveway when I realised to my surprise that Bella's truck was there, my heart leaped with excitement. I parked my Rabbit and ran to the door knocking wildly. I could hear Charlies voice and figured it was Bella he was talking to. I practically had my arms open and ready to bear hug her when Charlie opened the door. I was standing there with a huge grin on my face when I noticed he didn't and he was holding the phone in one hand, my grin dropped immediately.

'Good news Jacob?' he asked hopefully. I didn't answer the question and instead I asked one.

'Why is Bells truck here?' I enquired, still a spark of hope in me expecting him to light up and say 'She's home!'… But no, not gunna happen.

'Toe truck dropped it off not long ago' he told me flatly.

'Mind if I come in?' I asked, though he looked like he may just stab someone—and I was the closest option.

He didn't answer but he stepped back from the door and motioned for me to enter.

When we were seated in the lounge room I figured I'd start with small talk.

'How are you Charlie?'

He looked at me with a dry expression, I noticed there were bags under his eyes, and he looked like _crap_. There were beer cans everywhere and he took a swig from the one he was holding. I swallowed hard to clear my throat.

'Any news?' I asked because he really wasn't in the mood for small talk.

'No' he said without looking up from his beer can

I could tell he was all beaten up inside and I could also tell he didn't want company.

I stood up and turned to leave

'Let me know if there's anything new, okay' I started walking toward the door when his voice stopped me.

'The last time I saw her,' he started, without looking at me 'was when she was angry at me and I wouldn't be surprised if she never wanted to see me again' he was silent for a while and I thought that was all he was going to say to me until he added something.

'I can't live without her Jacob,' he still didn't look at me and I could tell it took a lot to say this 'I have to find her, make sure she's safe or I just don't know what I'll do'

'We'll find her Charlie' I assured him and then I left, not able to bear another moment of his misery.

Sam is holding a pack meeting soon so I thought I'd take the VW back to La Push then head off to the usual meeting place on foot or more accurately paw.

Once the bug was safely away I peeled off my shirt and threw it in my window (the same window Bella had jumped out not long ago) then I took off my shorts and strapped them to my leg to make sure they didn't get shredded; then I took of running. As I ran the transformation seemed to quiver through me naturally and before too long I was running on all fours as a wolf.

It didn't take me long to reach the meeting spot and all others were there save for Paul (which wasn't a surprise). Paul hasn't been around for while now, he hasn't gone wolf for a while so we couldn't contact him and he hasn't been at any meetings. Though it wasn't his disappearance that called this meeting or the other three.

I took my place at Sam's right flank. Leah grunted.

_Fine then. _She thought, but it wasn't bitter, only playful,

I gave her a big wolfy grin and Sam began the meeting.

_Quit it lover wolves. Let's start this meeting. _Sam thought

_Alright so what's up? _It was Quil asking first.

_We've had no info on Paul, and not much on Bella, only that she was seen running through the forest three days ago and… _Sam didn't finish the sentence.

_And… _I prompted him.

_There were also screams heard. _He finished grimly.

_I'm not sure there's much hope of us finding her. _He added.

_What are you talking about? She's a vampire now right? So she'll be fine unless one of her own killed her. Other then that the only thing that could kill her would be— _I stopped midsentence, horrified.

After a short pause I tried again.

_You think one of us… killed her? Don't you? _I couldn't picture anyone of us doing something like that.

_I suspect at least that, but I'm not sure. And I know it sounds hard to believe but maybe they hadn't recognised her. _He told me.

All the other wolves looked around the circle confused.

_Wait, so you think someone here did it? _Embry asked

_No, not someone here but a wolf, and someone in the pack._ He answered warily.

I caught on pretty quick and my head spun around to look at Sam.

_Paul? That's who you think it was, isn't it?_ I couldn't believe what I was hearing.

He nodded slowly, at that everyone in the pack seemed to stir a little, Sam called an end to the meeting and we all split.

Leah and I met up after the pack split, and now we were sitting on the beach staring off into the horizon. The sun was just disappearing into the ocean, spraying a red-ish pink colour across the sky and reflecting in the ocean; creating the perfect afternoon (even though my best friend could possibly be dead). It was peaceful for a while until Leah suddenly turned around to face me and took my hand in hers. She looked like she was battling something within herself. When we arranged to meet up here we agreed not to talk about all the commotion that's going on so I could cross that off the list of possibilities of things-she-needs-to-say.

'Jake I need to tell you something' she looked at me with a mixture of anxiety, excitement and fear.

I could tell there was something on her mind at the meeting that she was trying not to think about so I couldn't tell what it was at the time.

'Okay,' I said warily 'What is it?'

'Don't freak out okay?' she asked really fast. I could hear her heart beating rapidly also.

'Alright,' I promised her 'Just tell me, you're starting to scare me'

'I'm…,' she paused and it tried my patience a little 'pregnant'

A rush of feelings washed over me—shock, a little fear, and pure delight—I studied her face, a smile working its way across my face.

Finally I pulled her into a tight embrace and said 'I thought that wasn't possible for you'

She hugged back and said 'I thought so too, it's a miracle baby'

'Are you happy?' she asked as an after though, still hugging me.

'Of course I am,' I assured her 'A little shocked but that'll wear off'

We sat there like that, with our arms wrapped around each for a while. Until eventually she let go and told me she had to go and that we'd talk later. I gave her a parting kiss and she left.

Straight away I headed back toward the bush for my shift. Looking out for either Bella or Paul. I was hoping if I saw one of the two it was better if it was Bella, for two reasons; one because I was more concerned about Bella being found and two because if I saw Paul first I would kill him.


	11. Chapter 11 Getting to know you

**Title:**

**Chapter 11**

**Bella's P.O.V**

Carlisle practically insisted that I stayed with them; they've given me my own room and all. Though now that I know I'm a half breed they tell me I won't need sleep anyway. Dana has her own room as well, and she's already announced her closest friend coming to visit.

After my little breakdown in Edward's arms he filled me in on some vampire stuff; But that all may not apply to me considering I'll also have some werewolf stuff happening, so we wait and see.

I swear whenever Carlisle sees me he lights up with excitement and asks a million questions. Esme has been so motherly and sweet, both her and Alice have been giving me things left right and centre; Clothes, shoes of all kinds (including stilettos—Yer, like I'm gunna wear them), even jewellery to accessories with. Of course Rosalie hates me, though I don't know why. Emmett is like a big teddy bear and laughs at almost everything and Jasper I haven't quite gotten to know just yet.

I decided I wanted to have a shower, because even if I didn't need to shower, it would be nice to have just a little human activity until I'm comfortable otherwise. I grabbed a towel from my frighteningly gigantic walk in robe, in which so far I could only find towels anyway, and walked toward the bathroom. I stopped at the door when I noticed Dana was in there.

'Oh I'm sorry,' I said apologetically 'I didn't know anyone was in here, I'll go to another bathroom'

'No it's fine,' she said, but she had her mouth open in concentration and it sounded more like 'Nho hit's hine' 'Got something in my eye and the son of bitch won't come out'

I nodded like I even understood a word she said because she still had her mouth open and was apparently trying to get a bitch out of her eye? Or something like that. I thought it must be a saying I didn't quite catch on to.

She stopped and turned to look at me then sat on the basin.

'So what's your story?' She asked sounding both polite and prying at the same time, which is something only she could pull off.

'My story?' I asked in return, trying to sound like she had… no go zone.

'Yer, you know,' she said starting to explain 'How you became a vampire—well in your case a half-breed—and what you did before that' she looked at me expectantly.

It took me a while but I finally caught on.

'Oh, right, yer,' I babbled 'um, well, see I don't really remember'

'Oh, yea' she said, extending the yea so it sounded like 'yeeeaaahhhh' 'that's right I totally forgot' she chuckled to herself.

I figured I should keep the conversation going seeing as she was trying.

'Um, what about you?' I finally asked after a long pause to think whether I should ask back.

She looked at me for a while and then finally decided to tell me.

'Well, it was a very long time ago,' she began, thinking back 'but I recall I was a dance teacher—ballet and ball room mainly—and one night I kept the studio open later so the girls could polish their dances, because we had an eisteddfod coming up. When all the girls finally went home at around 10:30 I started locking up. The street light outside my studio wasn't working and it was very dark, so it took me a while to find the right key. When I finally did though I was struck by something and they fell to the ground. Then someone was on top of me and at first I thought it was a drunk, but they were too strong and didn't smell of alcohol. My next thought was that he was going to rape me, because he kept kissing my neck. I got some good shots in on his groin, don't you worry, but they strangely had no effect. That's when he bit me, I was in pain for a while then I went numb and after that all I remember was burning and I woke up as a vampire.'

She looked up at me when she was finished, and I could tell she wished if it had to happen it didn't have to happen that way.

'I'm sorry' I tell her, even though it does nothing to fix anything and it wasn't my fault to begin with, it was just the only thing I could think of to say.

'Nah, it's fine,' she looked like she wasn't even in the room with me anymore 'I'm over it by now. It's just the worst part was that I never got to see my girls in the eisteddfods, never even found out if they went through with them when I disappeared'

Reality finally smacked into her and she hopped of the basin.

'Anyway,' she said, close to yelling it 'nice talking with you Izzy, I'll leave you to whatever you came in here for' and with that she left and I was left shower.

**Edwards P.O.V**

I could hear the shower was on and I wondered who in this house would be showering. Then I realised that Izzy-Ella must be, being the newest vampire—and were-wolf—she hasn't really lost old human habits just yet. I smiled despite myself. Why was I so infatuated with this girl? Yes, she was different and beautiful but was that the reason for my wanting to know more about her? Then there was the fact that I couldn't read her mind earlier when I'd tried. I wrote that off as being something in the werewolf genes but I've read pure bread werewolves minds before.

I was thinking all this in my head while walking toward the bathroom door, unthinkingly, when a figure emerged and collided head on into me and we both fell to the ground. She was lying on top of me wearing nothing but a towel, she looked up and our eyes locked; then she seemed to realise she was in a towel and she leapt up quicker then a blink and started stammering apologies.

'Oh, I'm so sorry' She was saying.

I just smiled at her and assured her there were no apologies needed.

She walked to her room head down and disappeared inside.

I dawdled close by her bedroom for when she emerged from it. I wanted so bad to read her mind at that moment but considering I couldn't I went for the next best thing, I read everyone else's. Esme was wondering if Izzy-Ella needed anything else (bless her soul, Carlisle was thinking he should run a full diagnosis on Bella and let her know once and for all what's going on with her body. Alice was thinking about taking Izzy-Ella and Dana on a shopping trip, always good to get new meet. Jasper was concentrating on all the moods in the house, so his mind was a puff of clouds and a big wash of feeling, it was like swimming in a misty ocean of deep drowsiness so I left there real quick. Rosalie was thinking how much she despised the new company of Dana and Izzy-Ella, I wasn't surprised but I kept digging, she hated the competition but there was also a small thought on what she would buy Emmett for their anniversary. Emmett was hoping for a thunderstorm so we could go and play some baseball, wanting to test out the newcomers skills, no doubt. And finally Dana was thinking… about her conversation with Izzy-Ella. Talking about her past, it's made her start thinking about it again… and it's very upsetting to her.

At that moment Dana walked out of her room and saw me standing there, outside of Ella's room.

'Hey Edward,' she said 'Whatcha doing?'

'I was just…' I broke out of the thoughts and mentally shook myself 'thinking'

'I see,' she seemed to be doing some thinking of her own, but I let her keep them to herself 'do you often think in the middle of the hallway?'

That caught me a little off guard.

'I—sometimes' It was a stupid answer but I seemed at a loss for the moment.

'Okay,' she said this real slowly 'well I was meaning to ask you if you wanted to go hunting later? Take Izzy on her first hunting trip.'

It sounded like a great idea and I don't know why I hadn't thought of it before.

'Sure,' I agreed 'that would be good'

'Cool,' she said walking past me and calling back 'we can share and antelope or something' She turned her head to look at me and winked.

I was about to reply when Ella's door swung open and she walked right into me… again. This time we didn't fall.

'Ella' I said

'Hi' she replied a little shyly

'I thought I should warn you,' I told her 'Carlisle jumps at any opportunity to learn new things and you could teach him a thing or two. He may want a fair bit of tests.'

'I figured as much' she said.

I chuckled and she smiled.

Dana came back up the stairs then calling 'Edward', and then she saw us and stopped.

'Woopsie,' she said, holding her hands in front of her and backing off 'I see I'm interrupting… I'll just go' She whispered the last part and she had a slight smile on her face when she turned to leave.

Ella watched her as she left.

We could hear her entering the kitchen and saying 'Who has a pickle jar for me to open?' in a cheerful voice.

Ella smiled more and shook her head. I just stared at her, took in her smile, her scent.

Then she turned and looked at me, saw me staring.

Her body seemed to lean in toward me automatically and then…

We heard an oof-oof-BANG! Hit the front door, and then someone was cussing 'Bugger!' both our heads whipped around and we raced down the stairs.


	12. Chapter 12 Crash Tumble and Roll

**Title: Crash, tumble and roll.**

**Chapter 12**

**Paige's P.O.V**

I figured it was time for a vacation anyway, good thing Dana called and told me to come and visit her. She said there were lots of hunks to feast my eyes on there. I was travelling on foot but about half way there I thought it might have been smarter to go in the car because I'd already tripped and stumbled 621 times. I was counting.

I was going good for about 30 seconds when—SMACK—straight into a tree I go. Could've sworn that wasn't there before! I peeled my body off the tree and when I took a step back a deafening **crack **rumbled up the tree. It was silent for a second and I thought it was all good and I let out a long breath of relief. Then suddenly the tree split vertically, straight up the middle and the right side came crumbling to the ground with an earth quaking **thud**. Slow reaction much! Is it even possible for a tree to split that way!?! I thought of using my gift to fix it but realised Dana was expecting me real soon.

I was cussing under my breath when I saw movement in my peripheral vision, my head shot left. Clear as day there it was… a werewolf. It was looking directly at me, must of heard the tree (who was I kidding the entire world heard that tree go down). Before the wolf had a chance to attack me though I ran faster then I've even run before. I didn't know if he was chasing me but I didn't looking back and possibly tripping again.

But apparently me tripping was inevitable because I soon found a rock to trip on and started tumbling along the ground rolled up in a little ball. I had been moving to fast before so now I couldn't stop… and if vampires could get dizzy this would really do me in. I thought I was going to keep rolling like this forever when I hit what appeared to be stairs and with an oof-oof-BANG I had crashed into something and stopped—in a very strange position with my butt and legs sticking in the air against something and my upper body lying flat on the ground.

I opened my eyes and looked at what had stopped me, it was a door. I figured I wouldn't have to knock because the bang was loud enough. I was about to bring my legs down from their vertically upward position when the door opened and the plopped down on the other side of the door, leaving me lying flat on my back looking up at a very handsome man.

**Edward's P.O.V**

The load bang on the door had startled everyone in the room and they were all looking at me expectantly as I slowly opened the door. The last thing I guessed was a girl with her legs in the air, when I opened the door they plonked down and I jumped back so they didn't hit me. Then I stared at her quizzically. She simply stood up, brushed her self off and said 'Is this the Cullen residence?'

I didn't need to answer because then both the girl and Dana started screaming and ran to hug each other screaming 'Dana!' and 'Paige!' So I guessed the girls name was Paige and that this was the guest Dana was expecting.

They were still hugging when Rosalie ruined their moment.

'Oh joy,' she said un-enthusiastically 'another artificial barbie, only now she's brunette and quite literally can't hold herself on her own two feet'

'Well at least we don't have to play with ourselves' Dana snapped back.

They glared at each other when Alice shrieked.

'Oh no,' she exclaimed 'your totally cute jacket has a rip in it'

The new vampire, Paige, looked down at her sleeve and shrugged.

'Yer easy fixed' she said simply.

Then shocking us all she put her hand over the rip and when she moved it again the rip was gone. Again it was Rosalie who was first to speak.

'Oh great so your power is fixing fashion items,' she said bitterly 'that's almost as good as enhanced vampire powers, some gifts you two have'

Dana turned her head slowly around to face Rose, pasting a sweet smile on her face she said 'Yeah, it's totally great,' then her sweet smile disappeared and an evil glare replaced it 'What's your special power?'

Ouch, if looks could kill.

Rosalie sneered at her but said nothing.

Dana wasn't finished yet.

'Hey Rosalie,' she called 'what's the difference between a blonde and a stingy airplane… more people go down on a blonde'

'I don't get it' Paige said, we all gave her sidelong glances.

Rosalie ignored her.

'I know it's difficult for you to look in the mirror from time to time but news flash for you,' Rose was using her most hateful look 'you're blonde too!'

'Well,' Dana was at a loss for words 'I died it this colour'

'You did?' Paige asked.

'Shut-up Paige!' she hushed her best friend but Rose won that one.


	13. Chapter 13 Paige the Clumsy Vampire

**Title: Paige the clumsy vampire.**

**Chapter 13**

**Bella's P.O.V**

Once everyone was finally calmed down, meaning Dana and Rosalie finally stopped bickering; we all sat in the lounge room. Dana and Paige were chatting away happily when Carlisle's angelic voice caught everyone's attention.

'So tell us, Paige,' he was saying, addressing the new comer 'what brings you here?'

'Well Dana, of course,' she told him 'had to catch up with her, but I must say I've had some strange encounters on my way here'

'Is that's so' Carlisle asked all curiosity 'what kind of encounters?'

'Well I won't name them all but the most recent was a werewolf on my way here' she said.

Everyone in the room seemed to look at each other but no one was willing to speak.

'I see' Carlisle finally said.

'Oh and I so have to tell you,' she said cheerfully turning to talk to Dana again 'I broke another tree, only this time it split in half vertically!'

They both cracked up in hysterics and I think even Alice's chirpy little voice joined them.

'How exactly did you break a… tree?' I asked, and from the looks on people's faces they were some what surprised to hear me talk.

'Well I was running and ran smack straight into the bloody thing' Paige told them, still high spirited and perky.

I nodded slowly, like I actually understood. From what Edward told me we have excellent reflexes and super speed, so I was confused by the fact that Paige had ran into a tree. Was it deliberately or something?

Emmett's booming laugh broke through my contemplation.

'You must be the world's very first clumsy vampire ever!' he bellowed, still laughing.

'And you said you have a gift?' Esme said, trying to change the subject

'Oh yer, just to let you know,' Paige started 'my power isn't fixing fashion. I reverse time to make it seem like things never happened. And over the years I learnt how to reverse only some parts of time without actually having to go backwards myself and do it all over again… if that makes sense' she explained.

'So you can change specific things from the past and it takes effect in the present?' Alice clarified.

'Precisely' Paige said.

'Well you're welcome to stay with us on your visit' Esme offered.

'Cheers big-ears' Paige accepted merrily

'Sorry?' Esme asked.

'Oh that's one of her little catch phrases Paige uses sometimes,' Dana explained to her 'you'll get used to those'

'Oh,' Esme nodded in understanding 'you have a slight accent, where did you say you were from?'

'New Zealand' Paige told her.

'Where sorry?' Esme asked again.

'Oh sorry, New Zeland' she corrected herself, putting on the accent while she said it.

'Baaa' Rosalie muttered.

I was shocked she went as far as to insult Paige's home country.

'Wow you do that really well,' Dana spat, sounding sweet and deadly all at once 'were you a sheep in your past life?'

I decided I didn't want to hear another argument so I left the room and retreated to my room. I wasn't in there long when someone knocked on my door.

**Edwards P.O.V**

Dana and Rose were at it again, I noticed Izzy-Ella leaving the room.

I was fighting hard not to but before to long I gave in and followed her up. I knocked lightly on her bedroom door and she opened it looking both surprised and to my delight slightly pleased to see it was me.

She let me in and I took a seat on the computer chair in her room. She turned to me expectantly and when I said nothing she said 'What can I do for you?'

I chuckled a little.

'Well not what you can do for me' I told her 'what I can do for you, is there anything I can get you? It must be hard for you'

Her face saddened and I realised I reminded her of something she didn't want to be.

'Is there something particularly bothering you?' I asked instead.

'I'm just very tired all of a sudden' and she looked it.

'Hmm,' I murmured 'perhaps because your part were-wolf you need a little rest'

It was possible, because if that weren't true she wouldn't even be slightly tired at the moment.

'Maybe I should,' she said, mainly to herself 'it sure would be a relief to doze off and just get lost in the deep darkness of sleep'

As if on cue she yawned long and sleepily, I took the hint.

'Well you should get some rest then,' I told her, I turned to leave.

'No wait' She called, stopping me 'um, thanks… for everything'

'It's my pleasure' I assured her, and it was. I turned toward the door again.

'Edward,' she stopped me again 'do—um—it sounds like a silly request but could you sing me to sleep?'

I smiled.

'Not at all' I pulled up a chair beside her bed, and she climbed into it.

I started by humming… working up a tune, then began to sing the first words that came to mind when I thought of her.

Her drowsy eyelids soon closed and I could tell by her breathing that she had fallen asleep, but I didn't leave the room.

Instead I sat and watched her peaceful face, lost in a dream world. I ran my finger through her hair and hummed the song again. I decided that from that night on, this song was inspired by and dedicated to her.


	14. Chapter 14 Bellas First Hunting Trip

**Title: Bella's First hunting trip**

**Chapter 14**

**Bella's P.O.V**

When I woke, Edward was gone, but his presence lingered in my room. I walked out of my room and looked around, the house was silent. I stretched feeling much rejuvenated having slept for a whole—I looked at the clock—two hours! Is that all? Well I guess being half vampire I don't really need _much _sleep.

I was realised that was the first time I really accepted my being a vampire and I smiled at my self like a total dork.

I walked down stairs to see where the very little civilization there was around had gone. I saw Dana on the couch reading _Rogue: Vampire Edition _on the couch and Paige further along the couch reading _Poise_ and there was a big bubble that told people what was in the magazine it said _Learn a couple of trips on how to hunt with grace!_ I figured Paige could probably use a few elegance lessons, now that I've learnt how clumsy she is and already seen her trip—on nothing—more times then I could count and more then anyone should.

Dana was wearing a very humorous shirt that said,

'_**Damn straight I'm Blonde'**_

'_**Jealous?'**_

'_**Of course you are'**_

'Where is everyone?' I asked them

'Somewhere around here' Dana answered not looking up.

_Ta, very helpful._

Just then Rosalie strode into the room from the kitchen, keeping her stride she said to Dana 'Nice shirt' then she skid to a halt and corrected herself and said 'I mean, it would look better on me'

Dana looked up irritated 'probably would,' she agreed 'too bad its and extra small and ah no matter how much you kid yourself… it'll never fit you'

I tried not to piss myself laughing so instead I held my breath and left the room.

I wandered into the dining room and there sat Edward, Alice and Jasper. Alice was the first to notice my entry.

'Ella!' she said perkily 'we were just talking about you'

If I could blush, I would've, instead I did the next best thing and stared at my feet and mumbled 'Please don't'

'Nothing bad of course,' she reassured, not that I thought it was bad 'we were just discussing how we will have to take you on your first hunting trip soon'

'Oh,' I wasn't thrilled about that 'so soon?'

'Well actually,' she said looking a little uncertain 'you're a little late, usually when you became a new born you're really thirsty and the first thing you do is hunt'

I felt a little embarrassed, why question the expert? That's like trying to correct a teacher on something you know nothing about.

Edward noticed my nervous look instantly.

'It's ok,' he assured me 'we'll talk you through the steps, and it'll come naturally'

He smiled a gorgeous crooked smile and my nerves vanished.

'Okay,' I said smiling back shyly 'when are we going?'

**Edwards P.O.V**

Alice, Jasper, Ella and I walked back into the lounge room. I still couldn't stop thinking about earlier in the kitchen when Ella had been nervous, and I was reading Jaspers thoughts, I had smiled at her and I could tell from Jaspers thoughts that it instantly made her feel better.

Dana and Paige were no longer on the couch; instead they were up in front of the big TV playing the Wee.

'Are you two still coming hunting?' I asked them.

'Heck yes!' Dana said enthusiastically, turning her head to look at us.

Paige took advantage and killed her… seemed they were playing a sword game.

'Aww, that's cheating' Dana whined, but she was smiling anyway.

'Where are we going?' Paige asked, obviously not having heard me the first time.

'Hunting' I told her… again.

'Oh sure' she chided

'I'll try and run slowly for you guys' Dana teased.

'You know I could just put you in reverse and then we'll be ahead of you' Paige teased back.

They both laughed.

'Alright let's get going' Alice called happily.

We were running through the woods, Dana running backwards. We were looking for a good hunting place.

'Tree' Paige called to Dana

Dana dodged the tree, a whole 3 seconds before she would've even needed to… faster reflexes alright.

I skid to a stop and the others followed soon after… Dana kept going and she was going so fast it took her a good 4 seconds before she realized we'd stopped and skid to a halt herself then she ran forward back to us.

'Could've told me' she said when she's reached us.

'Its funnier not to' I told her.

'Har-de-fricken-har' she retorted.

I smiled at her and turned to Ella.

'Alright Ella, let's get star—ʼ and I was interrupted

'Leave this to me, pretty boy,' Paige said, cutting me off 'I've taught plenty of newborns how to hunt'

She turned to Ella then, and I stood there with a puzzled look on my face.

'Now Ella,' she instructed 'follow me'

Paige ran towards where the scent of antelope was strongest and Ella followed… so did I.

When they reached a big heard by the water side they hid in the bushes.

'Observe' Paige told Ella.

Then she crept out of the bushes and towards the herd.

She looked back to wink at Ella then pounced, she was about to latch onto it's back when it moved the slightest bit to the left and Paige went straight down and face planted.

Her face still buried in the ground I could here her mumble 'bugger'.

Izzy-Ella laughed and said 'do I have to do it exactly like that, or can I do it without the face plant bit?'

Dana joined us then, took one look at Paige and she too was on the ground… in laughing fits.

When Dana got up and subdued the giggles slightly she said 'don't listen to her Izzy, she'll only teach you how to fall on your face, butt and every other place possible'

'Just bite one in the neck,' she added, some instruction of her own 'it's not that hard, really'

I rolled my eyes at both of them.

'I'll teach you Ella' I offered.

'That might be a good idea' she agreed, shooting apologetic looks at Paige and Dana.

Soon Ella knew the basics, but she was yet to catch anything.

Every time she tried they kicked and squirmed and escaped her grasp somehow. She was hiding in the bushes, trying again, when she pounced she got a good hold on it opened her mouth wide ready to sink her teeth in when it bucked her gut then her face and squirmed out of her grasp. It didn't hurt her of course but I don't think she likes it when they squirm.

She got frustrated then and screamed 'God damn it, stop!' she commanded the antelope holding up a halting hand in front of her.

Then to my great surprise, it did exactly as she'd said, and stopped. Ella seemed startled also, but she tried something else.

'Now come back here' she told it.

I watched the antelope carefully, waiting to see if it was just coincidence, but it turned and returned to Ella obediently.

Now Ella looked at me questioningly.

'Can all vampires do that?' she asked 'You didn't tell me about that one'

'That's because no one can do that' I told her, my eyes wide with shock still.

'Ella, I think you have a gift' I said, starting to smile.


	15. Chapter 15 Edward and Bella

**Title: Edward and Bella 3**

**Chapter 15**

**Bella's P.O.V**

After a few hours, during which I finally caught some antelope—using my new-found gift—we went home. When we walked through the door I almost looked at Edward but stopped myself when I remembered that since we discovered my gift, I'd glance at him, and he beams at me, it makes me nervous.

'Carlisle' he called.

Soon Carlisle floated into the room and Edward crossed the floor to close the distance between them.

'We've discovered Ella has a gift' Edward told him, more excited about the fact then I was, he turned to look at me proudly and I looked down totally embarrassed.

'Is that so?' Carlisle pressed, despite seeing my humiliation 'how very interesting'

'Oh please,' I said, becoming irritated 'when you found out Dana and Paige had gifts you say nothing and now because it's me you say 'Oh how very interesting', it's because I'm like a new experiment to you isn't it?' I was shouting and it was visible how pissed I was.

I thought they may have been very annoyed back at me in return of my little outburst; instead both Carlisle and Edward looked as though they were fighting to control their laughter. I also thought they would retort something back, instead I heard Dana's voice.

'Whoa,' she said amazed at something 'until now I didn't think you had it in you, boy I was wrong'

At this Edward couldn't compose himself any longer and burst into fits of laughter.

I shot him a look that said 'Don't mess with the little half-breed chick that controls animals!' To my great pleasure he shut up instantly.

'Uh, Ella' Carlisle said uncertainly, finally registering that I'm seriously P.O-ed (pissed off) 'I'll be going to work at the hospital soon; I'm gunna dig around and see what I can find out about you okay?'

This surprised me a little, find out about me? I almost nearly forgot that I'd had a life before all this; maybe it would help if I could even remember anything from that past life. I might just start missing it then.

'Oh, alright,' I said, feeling bad about my outburst finally 'well I'm gunna go get my two hours sleep, all that hunting took a lot out of me'

He nodded and smiled his kind smile at me.

'Would you like me to come tuck you in?' Edward offered.

I looked over at Paige and Dana they gave him strange looks.

'She's tired, not five years old' Dana said, although it was obvious she wouldn't mind him tucking her in any day.

'No thanks, 'I told him 'I think I can manage'

'Well I'll walk you to your door' he said, and this time he didn't wait for me to answer and guided me to the stairs.

When we got to my door he opened it for me, I didn't walk in, but I looked up at him and smiled slightly.

'What was that song you were humming to me the other night?' I asked him

He thought for a moment 'You're Lullaby' he finally said.

'You made a Lullaby specifically for me?' Just the thought of something so romantic made me happy inside.

'Yes' he said, and only now did I notice how close he was to me. His mouth was inches from mine and I could feel his warm breath on my face. He reached up with his hand and placed it behind my neck. Then slowly he brought my face closer to his, close enough to kiss, and our lips locked. The kiss was intense and I noticed he's wanted to do this for a long time because his passion was practically visible in the air around him. I felt tingles run down my body and for a brief second I thought that I wouldn't care if I never found my true identity, because being here was getting better and better everyday.

When we eventually broke apart my breathing was ragged and I felt light headed, to my great pleasure Edward had the same reaction.

'I hope,' he started, still breathing heavily 'that when you do find your family and home that you'll still come see me'

'I will' I whispered.

He kissed me again, lightly this time. His hand released the hold on the back of my head, and I found that I felt incomplete without his presence so close to mine.

'You're special… Ella' He told me, his voice merely a sigh, as he walked away slowly then turned to descend the stairs.

I shuffled into my room, though it felt like I was floating; now I wish I had asked him to tuck me in. I remember feeling like this once before. I can't remember the face of which this feeling once brought, can't recall his name, but this feeling is familiar. Then I remembered something else, another familiar feeling also associated with this person, only this one more unpleasant… heartache.

I thought again of what Edward had said about me finding my home and coming to see him. Somehow I knew deep down I didn't want to find my family or my home, because I know it'll bring back the deep sorrow that I once felt.

**Carlisle's P.O.V**

The hospital was buzzing when I arrived. Seems there were a lot of injured people today. There was a large group of people with similar injuries, a bus crash. The victims say a large black thing knocked the bus on the side.

That's strange.

I went to check on one of my patients, but before I walked into the room I stopped just outside the door. My patient was talking to another patient and I could here what appeared to be the end of the conversation, I listened in.

'…Yer, and there's an award out if you found her and everything'

'Really how much?'

'Not sure exactly, couple of thousand'

They stopped talking about it from then on so I entered and did some check ups, heard nothing more about it from this patient for the rest of the day.

When it came to the end of my shift I grabbed my stuff and went for the exit, when I noticed something on the notice board.

**Missing: Isabella Swan**

**Reward: $5,000 **

**or more.**

**If fount alive!**

**Please call Chief Swan at **

**Police department with any **

**Information.**

**911 or 07 962 885**

Isabella? My guess is that may just be Izzy-Ella's real name. Isabella Swan. Looks like I've found your identity and home.


	16. Chapter 16 Memory Restoration

**Title: Memory Restoration**

**Chapter 16**

**Bella's P.O.V**

As soon as I'd woken up Carlisle had already returned and I was now sitting in the lounge room, next to Edward, waiting for him to tell me what he seemed so anxious about.

'If this is about my _'gift'_,' I said, indicating exclamation marks with my fingers 'or something about me being a half-breed, then I don't wanna know'

'No, something much more important' Carlisle told me

'Then spit it out' I almost screamed, becoming impatient.

'I know who you are,' he said, all serious 'and who your family is'

'Oh,' I said, not the reaction he had expected 'well, that makes one of us'

I got up to leave then and he whooshed in front of me, scared the crap out of me.

'Don't do that!' I told him.

'Don't you wanna know?' He asked, totally confused.

'Of course I do,' I said in an exasperated voice 'but right now, I'm kinda hungry, so… if you don't mind…' I finished my sentence with a gesture of my hand for him to step aside.

He moved but he looked so confused.

Unfortunately not long after he'd moved, Edward had replaced him, and now he blocked my way.

'Ella, honey,' he said softly 'we believe it's important you know your identity soon so that your family will no longer have to grieve your disappearance'

I stood there, thinking this through.

'They're grieving?' I asked turning to Carlisle.

He nodded, and then indicated with a sweep of his arm for me to sit.

I looked back up at Edward's beautiful face, he was very persuasive… but I was very stubborn. I turned back to Carlisle.

'Okay,' I said 'But first, I really am hungry, so I'll just be a minute'

I stepped around Edward, not looking at his face, and strode into the kitchen. It didn't take one minute like I'd told them, but only 1 second and I came out again holding a ham and salad sandwich and sat on the couch next to Edward.

'Be—I mean, Ella?' Carlisle asked

I looked up from my sandwich with a mouthful and answered with a little grunt to signify 'what?'

'Do you actually enjoy eating that?' he asked curiously.

Pfft, stupid question.

'Nah, I just eat it because it's fun to chew like a cow in front of people' I answered sarcastically.

I could feel more then see Edward smile next to me.

'I mean, that you must need to eat on occasion because of your werewolf genes' he said, trying not to smile himself.

'Yer, well I already need a max. of two hours sleep,' I told him 'so maybe every three days or so I need to eat'

I was speaking between mouthfuls, it was a good sandwich.

'So anyway,' I said once I'd finished my sandwich 'how did you find out?'

He didn't answer, instead he handed me a sheet.

A missing person's sheet. With my full name at the top.

_**Isabella Swan.**_

'Do you know where Chief Swan lives?' I asked Carlisle

'Yes' he answered.

'I'm going to see him' I declared.

**Jacobs P.O.V **

I decided it was time to visit Charlie again, it's been two weeks and there's been no sign. He's torn up; Dad's gone around to cheer him up in the past few days, not much luck. It was like trying to make a ghost act lively.

When I pulled onto the side of the road and saw Bella's truck in the driveway I got excited again, but I caught myself this time before I went in yelling 'Bella!'

Then I spotted someone walking up to the front door, a female with brown hair. I thought nothing of it at first until my mind gave me a kick and I realized it was Bella! My mind was racing, and then I remembered our last encounter and noticed she was going to confront Charlie. I leapt out of my VW and ran for her, putting my hand around her mouth and pulling her backward to the forest across from her house.

She seemed to realise she was being pulled away by someone and kicked me right in the gonads.

'Bella it's me!'

Her back was still facing me so she didn't know who 'me' was and spun around to strike me again with her fist. This time I caught her hand and her eyes locked onto mine. Her eyes glazed over then, and I thought something was wrong; she was like that for at least 2 minutes before she came to.

'Jake?' She said at last, sounding close to tears.

I pulled her into a tight embrace. 'Thank god you're alive!' I whispered in her ear.

'Where have you been?' I asked her when we separated.

'It's a long story' she said, relief still clear in her voice.

'I've got time' I told her.

'Well, I don't' she said abruptly 'I need to go see Charlie, tell him I'm alright'

'Bella you can't' I almost snapped at her.

'Why?' She looked hurt.

'Uh, Bells, do you remember the last time you saw me?' I asked cautious not to upset her again.

She thought then nodded slowly.

'Well, that means you're still a new born—ʼ I broke off then and looked closer into her eyes. They were her usual chocolate brown, no hint of red at all. 'Wha—ʼ I didn't understand. She seemed to understand my confusion.

'Jake, I'm not a vampire' she said, I jerked in surprise. She couldn't even accept they existed last time we'd talked about it.

'I don't understand' I said slowly.

'This is what I meant by it's a long story,' she explained 'is there somewhere we can talk? I'll explain everything fully then'

I was about to tell her to come with me when I smelled something in the air. I crouched in a defensive stance; I only had shorts on so if I needed to I could change instantly.

Just as I thought it a wolf jumped from the bushes and stopped miles from us transforming into human form.

It was a girl. And not Leah.

A girl wolf? Other then Leah?

She was standing in front of us now, smiling mischievously, completely naked and in no attempt to cover herself. I was totally baffled by it all. When she spoke her voice was harsh and cruel.

'Hello Bella' She said, cocking her head on a tilt to examine her better. 'And hello you, don't believe we've met' she added, her eyes drinking me in, an evil flirty tone had come into her voice and it made me shiver.

'I don't believe we've met either,' Bella spoke up, standing tall 'but apparently you know my name'

The unkind eyes of the naked blonde turned to look back at Bella; she smiled a horrible flesh devouring smile. Bella didn't shrink under her gaze and I was proud.

The blonde stared at her for a while before speaking again.

'I'm Ellie,' she finally announced 'and now that we've met, you're going to wish we never had'

With that final cruel remark, she disappeared, and left Bella and I standing there in total bewilderment.


	17. Chapter 17 Recap on events

**Title: Recap on events**

**Chapter 17 **

**Bella's P.O.V**

I couldn't believe what I'd just heard. Who was that random? She was a wolf, was she a part of Jakes pack maybe? But they didn't know each other so I guess not.

Jake spoke first.

'Do you know her?' His face was scrunched up and he looked about ten times older when he did it. This must have either confused him or scared him… or both.

'Wasn't it obvious?' I retorted... it's like he didn't even listen to the conversation, probably too distracted hat the girl stood there completely naked and was in no attempt to cover herself. 'Yer I fully knew her, we go way back' my voice was slick with sarcasm.

'Okay, okay, I didn't mean it like that,' he was finally snapping out of his reverie 'it's just, weird, that's all'

'Tell me about it'

We stood there awkwardly for a while.

'Let's go back to La Push so I can explain some things' I offered, though it wasn't really a question he answered all the same.

'Yer, okay that might be the best option for now'

Geez, love the enthusiasm. I didn't say it aloud because even if I had my memory back it just didn't feel so natural to be around Jake at the moment; I found myself wanting to be back with the Cullen's, and that really astounded me.

When we got to La Push I was surprised to be so familiar with everything, it seems my memory was completely restored. Jake led me into the living room and we took a seat on the couch.

'No Billy?' I asked looking around expecting him to come out and scare the living daylights out of me like he always did when I came around in the past.

'No, I uh,' he did a little search of his own 'I think he went to your to be with your dad'

'Oh,' the fact that Billy was there when I should be made me a little sad 'well, what you want to know first?'

'How about we go with… everything' he requested.

_Humph not asking for much aye._ I thought sourly.

'Alright' I said, despite my bitter thought and let out a long breath.

I told him everything… like he wanted, but judging from his facial expressions he hadn't expected most of what I told him. I told him about the second attack after I'd left his house, the Cullen's and what I'd become.

'So you're a…' Jake was still trying to make sense of it all, and I didn't blame him because I gave him an over-whelming amount of information to reflect on.

'A hybrid,' I told him… again 'I believe that's the correct term but others use words such as half-breed and werepire'

'I didn't even know that was possible' I could almost see his brain muzzling this over like clockwork.

'I didn't even know vampires existed until I became one' I shot back at him giving him a stern look.

He looked up at me and sighed, he knew this was coming.

'Why didn't you tell me they existed Jake?' I asked, hurt clear on my voice 'I already knew about and accepted werewolves existing, would it have killed you to tell me about the other things that go bump in the night? Maybe then I wouldn't be in this state, I would've been prepared when you told me I was a vampire and I would've been prepared when I was attacked by one'

My words brought pain across his features and I was shamefully pleased by it.

'I wasn't thinking,' he whispered, clearly hurt by all this 'I never imagined you would become one Bella, never even thought you'd have to meet one.'

I could tell it brought him a lot of grief to think that this was his entire fault.

'It's okay Jake,' I assured him 'it wasn't your doing, how were you to know that I was going to be attacked by both a vampire _and _a werewolf'

He looked up with a thoughtful look when I said this.

'Speaking of,' he mused 'do you know which werewolf attacked you?'

I started, surprised by this remark, I hadn't thought too much about the werewolf incident since I received my memory back.

'Well, I believe that I was screaming Paul when it happened,' I pondered 'and the Vampire I ran into that day heard me scream Paul as well'

Jake was obviously dreading this answer and his head fell into his hands.

'But,' I added, and his head shot up 'now that I think about it, I don't really believe it was Paul, because Paul has shorter fur then the one that attacked me'

He looked relieved and I was glad. The full truth was though, I wasn't entirely sure whether it was Paul or not. I hoped not, because that would make things a little complicated for Jake and his pack.

'So, why was it that I couldn't go see Charlie?' I asked abruptly, he looked a little surprised by the sudden question but he answered nether the less.

'Well, because you're still a new born Bella,' he said it like he was stating the obvious 'I mean, at least I think it still implies to you, I not really sure anymore because I don't know much about hybrids. You still drink blood right?'

I nodded slowly.

'Well, until I know more about half-breeds, I think you should stay away from Charlie for now' he told me, almost like an order. I felt like I should've saluted while saying 'Yes, sir'. But I didn't.

'Yer but, Charlie thinks I'm dead!' I protested instead.

'I can deal with that, don't you worry' Jake told me reassuringly, but it was none successful because I was no more reassured then he had been when I told him it wasn't me who ate the rest of the chocolate when we were 3 years old, even though I stood in-front of him covered in melted chocolate.

'So you're going over there to see him,' I said more a statement then a question 'and what am I supposed to do?'

'You can stay here' he offered.

'Thanks,' I said smiling a little at him 'but that probably isn't the best idea with Billy here, he's best friends with Charlie, he'll tell him for sure. I think I'll just keep staying at the Cullen's for now' I thought again about Edwards words that day when he'd told me to come see him when I left, I could tell he didn't want me to move out and honestly I didn't want to either.

Jake's face fell.

'You're gunna stay with the Cullen's?' he asked, apparently he hadn't heard me the first time.

'Well yer,' I said again 'I have been since I was attacked last and they're more then happy to have me there. They've got plenty of room and it's just easier that way—Jake stop looking at me like that' he was giving me a look of total disbelief.

His expression didn't change and he just stared at me for ages. I finally lost my temper and stood up.

'Whatever, I'm going,' I started towards the door, stopped and looked back over my shoulder 'oh and thanks for telling me that Leah's pregnant!'

He stood up so fast I thought he might fly through the roof.

'Who told you?' he asked totally shocked.

'A lorikeet told me on my way to Charlie's,' I said turning to face him my eyes squinting in accusation 'I didn't think much of it at the time because I had no idea who Leah was until my memory returned'

He looked like he might say something else but I turned on my heel and walked away.

**Jacobs P.O.V**

After Bella left I had a lot to think about. I sat still on the couch staring at the place where she had stood.

_She knows about the baby. She said a lorikeet told her… did she mean an actual lorikeet, was she being sarcastic? Or did she mean it as in the metaphor 'a little birdie told me'? _

I felt stupid for not telling her sooner. She must have been waiting for me to say it during our entire conversation because she waited until the end before she got offended that I hadn't told her.

I must have been sitting there for hours because when I finally snapped out of it, it was dark outside. I numbly got up and grabbed my keys.

I'll have to talk to Bells about it later, but now I'll have to put my plan into action.

I arrived at Charlies quicker then I thought and before I knew it I was knocking on his front door. Billy must still be here because I could hear the game on and two men shouting 'Go, go, go!' Damn Billy being here made it harder; I'd have to explain later. Charlie opened the door looking annoyed having been made to get up.

'Oh Jacob,' he said, not so surprised to see me apparently 'your dads inside'

He stepped aside to let me and I walked inside and stopped not far from the door.

'Actually I came to talk to you' I told him.

This surprised him.

'Okay,' he said slowly 'what is it you wanted to talk about'

'It's about Bella'

His face automatically saddened and lighted up with hope at the same time.

'Oh okay, come into the kitchen' he stammered.

When we reached the kitchen I didn't waste any time because I knew he was anxious.

'She called me' I informed him, all serious. Straight away he bombarded me with questions.

'Is she alright? Where is she? Is she coming home? Did you get the number?'

'She's fine,' I assured him, I was speaking low and serious 'I don't know where she is, she didn't tell me. She called me off an unknown number. The only thing she said was that she's fine and that you need to stop looking for her. She said she'll come home soon enough. She told me to tell you she loves you and not to worry.'

'That's all she said?' He looked confused and hurt.

I nodded patted him on the shoulder and left.

I only hoped that he was comforted by the news that his daughter was fine. That would keep him sane and partially satisfied for a while. That's all I can do to stall until I know if Bella can see him without draining him dry.


	18. Chapter 18 Purples the New Blonde

**Title: Purple's the new blonde**

**Chapter 18**

**Edwards P.O.V**

Ell—Bella has been gone for some time now and I haven't been able to do much besides sit here, staring into space while reading the minds of the house.

Paige's mind: _'…haven't fallen or tripped once today—bugger—until now I haven't tripped over. Stupid stairs, hope no one say that…'_

Nope nobody saw but I heard. I as standing there laughing to myself and thought if anyone walked passed and saw me it would look really bizarre. I moved on to the next mind.

Dana's mind: _'The duck walked up to the lemonade stand and he said to the man running the stand 'hey' bum, bum, bum 'got any grapes?' The man said 'No we just sell lemonade, it's fresh and its cold and its all home made, why not give it a try?' the duck said 'goodbye' then he waddled away, waddle, waddle…'_

Okay, that was kinda weird. Why is she singing a song about ducks and lemonade? I noticed when I was in her mind that while she sang the sound of water hitting the ground was all around her. Was it raining? And if it was, was she outside in it or something? Singing in the rain maybe, I decided finally. Moving on…

Alice's mind: _'When Bella get's back I'm going to take her shopping. If she's going to live with us she'll need more clothes, I'm sure she'll love it'_

Same old Alice; I wasn't so sure that Bella would be up to a huge shopping spree though. Maybe Rose is thinking something a little more interesting…

Rosalie's mind: _'He he, can't wait 'til she gets out of the shower, she'll be so surprised…'_

That answers where Dana is but that also creates a question as to why Rose would be excited for her to come out of the shower. She said she'll be surprised… does that mean Rose actually bought Dana a gift or something that was a surprise? Making amends maybe?

Just then Dana screamed and screamed… and screamed. She came running into the lounge room wrapped in a towel still screaming. Not long after Rose strode out with a large ear to ear grin on her face and when she saw Dana she burst into laughter… a weird evil scientist kind of laughter. It was then that I noticed why Dana was screaming and Rose was laughing…

'My hair is Purple!!' Dana screamed, pointing at her now bright purple hair.

'It's **PURPLE**!' She looked like she might explode.

Paige came running out then, seeing what all the commotion was about. One look at Dana and she was on the floor in fits of laughter, just like Rosalie.

'You did this, didn't you!?!' Dana was screaming at the top of her lungs.

That's when I joined in laughing, only now did I connect two and two together to understand that what Rose was thinking about was Dana's hair, she'd obviously put dye in the shampoo bottle.

Dana was furious at my joining them.

'It's so not even funny, Edward!' She was throwing her legs and arm around in fits of rage.

That's when Bella walked through the front door, saw the scene and almost walked straight back out again.

**Bella's P.O.V**

As soon as I walked in the door it was visible just how much had gone down while I was away. Rosalie, Paige and even Edward were laughing themselves blue in the face and Dana was standing in the middle of the room screaming and punching the air.

It was so over-whelming I was about to retreat from the room.

Dana stopped hitting the air, stared daggers at Rosalie and started charging for her screaming.

'I'm gunna kill you!' she ran hard and fast shouting a battle cry as she went.

Then she flew through the air and crash tackled Rosalie to the ground, they were wrestling on the floor even though Dana was in a mere bath towel and Rosalie was still trying to control her laughter while she was wrestling.

I smiled so wide I swear it made a perfect semi-circle.

Carlisle came into the lounge room then, and it was obvious he had been doing something important because he looked seriously annoyed.

'What is going on?' he yelled over all the screams and laughter.

Dana was up off Rosalie in a flash and started complaining right away.

'She dyed my hair purple!' She whined.

'Yes I can see that' Carlisle observed.

'How do we know you didn't do it yourself?' Rosalie asked still trying to compose her laughs 'you told us you dyed your hair when you first came, right?'

'I lied! And even if I did I certainly didn't dye it purple!' Dana screamed 'You fake boobed Evil Kan-evil bi—ʼ

'Girl's, that's enough!' Carlisle said, interrupting the end of Dana's sentence 'Rosalie apologise to Dana'

'I'm terribly sorry,' Rose said half-heartedly still smiling widely 'though if anything it's an improvement'

Carlisle sighed.

'Yer if anything I'll be a pretty darn good looking purple haired chic,' Dana retorted 'if we gave you purple hair and teased it a little you'd be easily mistaken for one of those Trollz dolls'

As if it were timed Alice came out at that moment.

'Bella I wanted to ask you if—ʼ she looked at Dana and broke off half way through her sentence 'oh, wow, I saw this in a vision but didn't think it would actually _happen_.'

Steam practically came out of Dana's ears and Alice seemed to notice.

'But don't worry purple is the new blonde' Alice tried to assure her.

'Yer purple really brings out your eyes anyway' Paige added, still trying not to laugh, making her sound less convincing.

Dana shot them evils then ran up the stairs.

I could hear her screaming to herself, probably looking in the mirror to examine her hair further.

'Oh my gosh! It's even brighter then I thought!' I could hear her whine to herself.

I giggled a little to myself.

'Bella, good thing your home,' Carlisle said turning his attention and body towards me 'I wanted to run something by you'

The way he declared this place as my home made me light up inside and I wanted nothing more the to run and hug him.

'I wanted to run something by you too' I told him in return smiling.

'Follow me to my office' He motioned for me to follow and I did.

As I walked passed Edward he watched me intently and when I looked up to meet his gaze he smiled that perfect crooked smile at me and I returned a warm smile of my own.

I felt so at home here that I didn't know if I even could return to my real one.

**Edward's P.O.V**

Bella went with Carlisle into the office and not long after they'd entered I realised I wanted to know what they were talking about. So I tuned into Carlisle's mind, glad he wasn't trying blocking me at the moment, and saw through his eyes like I was there.

'So how did the visit to Charlie go?' Was the first thing Carlisle said to her 'I'm a little surprised to see you back here to be honest Bella, because being Chief Swans daughter I thought he'd never let you out of his sight after you went missing and he didn't know where you were'

Bella looked a little guilty.

'I didn't see him' she told him.

This was surprising to him.

'Why not?' He asked, totally confused.

'Well, it's like this' she started 'I was about to, when I ran into an old friend of mine'

She was searching his face, waiting for a reaction.

'Go on' He prompted.

'He's my best friend, the person who first told me I was a new born vampire after I'd been attacked,' she informed him 'he's a werewolf'

This surprised both Carlisle and me.

She's best friends with a werewolf? Is that who attacked her? Her best friend?

'He saw me going into Charlie's, stopped me, told me I shouldn't see him yet,' she explained 'Carlisle can I control my thirst around humans?'

'Well that's what I wanted to talk to you about,' Carlisle told her 'it seems you don't need to drink much blood at all, and because you are half wolf you enjoy animal blood better. Also your special gift, you not only can control the animals but communicate with them as well'

'Yer I already figured that out' she notified him

'The most important thing I wanted to tell you though, Bella,' he said becoming very serious 'the night you were attacked, well, you weren't the only one. Your friend Jessica was killed that night. They've been searching for the killer ever since. It's why Charlie was so worried about you; he thought you might be dead as well. Your blood was found as the scene you were attacked.'

Bella sat there, gob-smacked and totally speechless.

As I looked at her stricken face, so much sadness in her eyes, I wanted to walk in and comfort her. Hold her close to me and tell her everything will be ok.

When she looked up and spoke again she was more composed.

'Carlisle I have my memory back'

'That's wonderful,' he was pleased to hear this, though I wasn't sure why 'do you remember anything from that night?'

'I do actually' her voice was quiet and sounded very distant.

'I remember it was very dark, I was going to meet up with some friends, when a shadow attacked me. I didn't see his face and I didn't get a name. I asked what he wanted and all he said was 'Vengeance''


	19. Chapter 19 Disaster must be a day

**Title: Disaster must be a day**

**Chapter 19**

**Jacob's P.O.V**

I haven't heard from Bella in a while, and even though I knew she was alive something was still bothering me. I was glad to be going to see Leah; it was a good distraction from all the thinking going on in my head right now.

I reached the park we arranged to meet at and as soon as I saw her sitting under the gazebo waiting, I felt better already. I got out of the car and walked towards her smiling, and then I noticed she wasn't smiling, instead her face was streaked with tears and it looked like she had been crying for a while. I ran up to her, bringing her straight into my arms when I was arms length from her. She cried onto my shoulder.

'What's wrong?' I whispered, still holding her close.

She let go when I said it though and looked into my eyes with a sad pair of her own.

'I lost it' she sobbed.

'Lost it?' I asked softly, a little confused.

'The baby' she answered, fresh tears running down her face.

My face fell to match hers.

'I'm so sorry' I told her, embracing her again.

'It's not your fault' she said into my ear.

'We can try again, you know?' I said back in hers.

We separated again and now she looked at me even grimmer faced.

'No, we can't,' she said, close to breaking down into tears again 'I lost the baby… because my body isn't going to let me have one… ever'

I was stricken and stood there staring at her sad face for a while. I had no clue what to say and it took me a while to find something before I spoke again.

'Well, maybe, when the time comes… we can adopt' I offered.

Usually this isn't something a woman who's just lost her baby—and can't have one all together—doesn't want to hear but Leah's beautiful face lit up and she looked hopeful.

**Bella's P.O.V**

I was walking out of Carlisle's office when Edward appeared in front of me and I practically hit the roof.

'Crap, stop doing that!' I told him,

He seemed very amused by it all.

'Would you like to go for a walk?' He asked me, that gorgeous crooked smile spread across his face.

'Forget walk,' I replied, putting on my own—less sexy—smile 'how about a race?'

I was about to run for the front door when I saw Dana and Paige arguing, I froze in a running position to listen in. This could be good.

'I'm driving!' Dana was saying.

'I'm younger,' Paige replied matter-of-factly 'so I know the rules of today's roads better'

'Pfft, you're younger by a mere decade,' Dana said rolling her eyes 'and plus you'll probably drive us into a tree that will split in half'

'Huh, good point' Paige finally agreed.

Dana plucked the keys out of Paige's hands and headed for the garage.

I shook off the bizarre argument, turned back to Edward.

'Coming?' I asked.

This time I didn't wait for an answer and shot for the door and out it.

I was kilometres ahead of him and soon with all the trees and distance he became a dot and then nothing. I skid to a stop when I knew he was way behind and waited for him to catch up so I could taunt him. While I waited I looked at my surrounding, to memorize for future preference. The direction I had just come from was lined with trees all the way into the distance on either side of me, to my right there was a small stream with what seemed like a mini water feature—man made or natural I couldn't tell, then in the directing I was running in earlier had a bit of a path leading to unknown locations to me at the moment and some boulders with a werewolf girl standing on them looking at me creepily, to my left was—wait—werewolf girl?

Oh no.

'Hello again Bella' she said, her eyes flashing with danger.

I didn't reply and it seemed she expected that because she only widened the already wide smile painted on her face. She stepped off the boulder she was standing on and walked towards me, I fought the instinct to bolt back in the other directing and straight back into the house. She was inches from me now, I could feel the heat off her body and I cringed under her sharp gaze.

'I've been watching you for the past couple of days' she told me, breathing out hot air in my personal space.

'What do you want?' I managed to ask, even though I was holding my breath and tensing my muscles so I didn't flop to the ground under her intimidating gaze.

She smiled a sweet yet deadly smile and leaned in closer to whisper in my ear.

'I. Want. You… Dead'

I froze to the spot and then without warning Ellie stepped back and kicked my legs out from underneath me. I hit the ground hard, not having expected it. She had her bare foot on my chest, holding me down.

'The Volturi are not big fans of you,' Ellie told me viciously 'we know what you are, and we don't like it'

She looked like she was going to say something else but her head shot up and she snarled under her breath. Her foot lifted from my chest and she looked back down at me with hate.

'I'll be watching you' she said as her parting words.

She turned on her heels then and ran into the woods bursting into a wolf mid-air as she went.

I stared after her, gob-smacked.

Not long after Edward arrived, and I was still sitting there, staring at the now empty place Ellie had stood.

'I couldn't have been so slow that you needed to sit' Edward said playfully.

I said nothing, because I couldn't and he immediately noticed.

'Bella, what's wrong?'

I looked up at him, my eyes wide with shock and terror.

'Take me home' was all I said, and he listened.

He scooped my up into his arms and by the time we reached the house my body had become a little less numb.

When we were inside he set me down on the couch and cupped my face with his hands so he could stare into my wide eyes.

'Bella, what happened?' he demanded

'She—I—de' I babbled, not able to get the words out of my mouth that were still ringing in my ears.

'Bella, you need to calm down,' he instructed 'I can hear you heart beating a million miles an hour, calm yourself down'

I tried my best to do as he said and took some shaky breaths in and out. Not working.

He was studying my face and obviously listening to my heart, waiting to see if I calm myself down. When I didn't, he did something that surprised me a little and pulled my face to his for a deep kiss.

I closed my eyes and let my mind float in the relaxing effect his kiss had on me. Our lips parted and I felt a little dizzy but a lot better at the same time.

'There, it's slower now,' he declared 'try again and tell me what happened'

'Ellie' I whispered, not wanting to say much else

'Who's Ellie?' he asked lightly.

'She's watching' I told him, barely above a murmur, so soft I'm surprised he heard.

'What? Why is she watching?' he was looking at me with worried eyes 'I don't understand Bella'

'I don't know' I told him, tears forming in my eyes again.

I couldn't fight my exhausting any longer and I collapsed into his arms.

**Edwards P.O.V **

I held her in my arms for a while, and then I carried her up to her room and laid her gently down on the bed. It was fascinating that she was able to sleep and faint and whatnot; it must come for the werewolf half of her. I kissed her gently on the forehead and left the room quietly.

What had she meant by 'She's watching'? And who was this Ellie person anyway?

The phone rang then and I heard Esme answer it.

'Hello, Esme Cullen speaking'

There was silence while she listened.

'What?' She sounded shocked and worried 'Where are you?'

Another silence.

'I'll send someone over, hang tight' she banged down the phone.

This didn't sound good.

'Carlisle! Edward! Come quick!' She shouted.

I was up and standing in front of her in an instant.

'Esme, what's wrong?' I asked.

'It's Dana and Paige,' she informed me 'they've had a car crash, Paige is hurt, Dana didn't tell me the full story we have to go to them'

'I'll get Carlisle' I told her and disappeared off to his office.

I was banging on the door like an insane person when Carlisle opened it and I almost punched him in the face.

'Oh, Carlisle we must go, quickly' I told him my words scrambling together in a big rush.

He didn't question as we hurried from his office, grabbed the first pair of keys from the draw and headed towards the garage.

The keys ended up being to my Martin Vanquish so I took the drivers seat. I remembered I didn't ask Esme where I was going so I leaned out the window.

'Esme, location?' I said, not needing to yell.

Suddenly she was at the cars side opening the backdoor.

'I'm coming' she declared

'What about Bella?' I demanded, not wanting to leave her alone here.

'It's okay, Rose and Emmett will be back soon' she assured.

I grunted and disliked leaving her still, but this was very important.

'Where to?' I asked Esme again.

'Port Angeles'

I back the car out spun it around and sped toward Port Angeles.


	20. Chapter 20 Weren't expecting that, huh?

**Title: Weren't expecting that were you?**

**Chapter 20**

**Edward's P.O.V**

Carlisle was still clueless what was even going on, all he knew was that this was an emergency and he was needed with his medical bag. I was looking around frantically, when finally I spot them. A car wrapped around a tree and Dana on the ground holding a bloodied up Paige in her arms. As soon as we pulled over we all leapt out of the car. Carlisle was already shouting orders at us.

'Esme get the sheet from the boot and spread it out on the ground, Dana I need you to lay her on the sheet, and Edward go get my medical bag from the car'

'Where is she bleeding?' He asked Dana as she laid Paige out flat, her face grim.

I handed him his bag.

'The neck' Dana told him, then took a step back to let him work.

'What happened here?' I asked her, standing at her side.

'We were just driving home when something bumped the car off the road and it rolled into a tree. Then Paige's door was ripped off and I saw a wolf's arms pull her from the car. I jumped out of my side just in time to see this gigantic wolf bite into her neck while she was still punching its face. Paige dropped to the ground and then it came at me. I remember I was screaming at the wolf, screaming Paige's name when it hurdled towards me. It had its huge jaws wide open and I think it was aiming for my neck. I dodged it by dropping to the ground and did a little roll to get to Paige. The wolf caught onto my legs and pulled me backwards before I could get to her though. Then it held me against the car and latched its teeth into my neck—well tried to anyway.'

'Wait,' I stopped her 'what do you mean 'Tried to'?'

'Well when I told you that everything that comes with being a vampire for you is super enhanced for me, I wasn't kidding,' she said matter-of-factly 'and when I say everything I mean everything. The only person that I know of capable of piercing through my skin is me. So anyway, it tried biting into me and yelped. I hit it off and it ran off into the woods. That's when I ran to Paige and called you guys.'

I looked down at Paige. She was conscious, of course, kind of one of the many downsides of being a vampire. Carlisle was treating her wound, but there wasn't much he could do, soon enough her skin will just heal on its own and a nice nasty scar will be there.

'Was it the same werewolf that attacked Bella?' I asked her suddenly.

She seemed un-prepared for the question.

'I hadn't thought of that,' she mused 'but now that you mention it, there were a lot of similarities'

I looked at her then; she was lost in thought, staring down at her best friend covered in blood. Dana's shirt was stained down the front where she'd been holding Paige. Ironic that the shirt was white today. Despite the situation I couldn't keep my mind from trailing off to Bella. I remembered that day when Alice had found her at our doorstep and Bella had the same wound on her neck; Alice had picked her up and carried her inside, she also got a large stain of blood down her top… her top that also happened to be white.

My eyes snapped open, though I don't recall having closed them, and suddenly I knew we had to go. That I had to be somewhere.

'Carlisle, time to go' I demanded 'Let's get her in the car, we need to get home now'

My voice was so serious and urgent that Carlisle immediately motioned for Dana to help him lift Paige into the car. He didn't question me and he didn't know what was going on but thankfully he didn't need to know why. Those sorts of questions are for afterwards when things are calm and back to normal. That was one thing I loved about Carlisle, it was act first ask later.

As soon as they'd laid Paige across the backseat, her head on Dana's lap and legs on Esme's, Carlisle and I jumped in and I took off for the house. I don't know what came over me but all I knew was that I had get home.

**Bella's P.O.V**

I didn't know what time it was when I woke and when I did I didn't open my eyes to check. I was betting I'd only slept for two hours and since I'm not used to the whole I-don't-need-much-sleep thing yet it felt like that wasn't enough; So I willed myself to go back to sleep… no such luck. Seems no matter how exhausted my mind is telling me I am my body has other plans to get up and run around.

I slowly opened my eyes, mentally kicking myself for not obeying me and sleeping in just a little more. I could feel the presence of someone at the foot of my bed. I turned my head at a snail pace and expected to see Edward standing there when my mind registered who it really was my heart sank and I suddenly felt the urge to faint again.

'We didn't get to finish our little conversation on out last encounter,' came her sickeningly sweet-evil voice 'I thought I'd drop by and try again'

I didn't reply to her and I thought—and hoped—that this might just be a nightmare and I was still asleep, but she was really there… in my room.

'Edward!' I called, using all my will and energy to will him to come to me.

'Not here' she told me, amusement clear in her voice.

It was then I noticed the blood around her mouth, the smell of it was filling the room.

'He's got his hands tied at the moment,' she continued 'he has to tend to the little car accident Dana and Paige were in, such bad timing isn't it just?'

Her cold eyes were staring at me, never leaving my face. Looking back into them all I could see was a twisted evil mind. I thought about what she just said, thought about the argument Paige and Dana had earlier about who was driving. Looking at her now, at the blood around her mouth, I understood how it happened.

'You,' I accused, and even though I meant for my voice to come out sharp and reproachful it came out more like a soft hum 'you did it, didn't you?'

She smiled wickedly like a child caught red-handed.

'I may have had some part in it,' she granted 'I had to get them all away from here for a while, a car crash was the perfect distraction'

'Why? Why are you doing this?' I whimpered 'Did I do something to you in the past I don't remember'

She chuckled lightly; she obviously liked to see me squirm.

'No, this is nothing personal,' she told me 'I'm just doing my job'

'What job is that?' I asked, horrified any job may include hunting someone down and attacking them and their friends.

Her eyes flared with rage and I figured I was asking too many questions.

'An unfinished job' she said after a long moment of staring me down.

'See, we know what you are,' she continued 'and we don't like it'

Who's we? I didn't risk asking this aloud in-case she glared at me again.

'What's wrong with what I am?' I asked instead.

'You're an Abomination' she hissed, getting angry 'the Volturi can't risk having a hybrid around, too dangerous. You don't play by our rules therefore you must disposed of'

Oh god! Oh no! She's going to kill me, I know it.

'Isn't there someway I can assure them I will abide by their rules' I negotiated.

'No, the Volturi are not trusting vampires,' she denied 'however, I've been watching you and your friends. I'm aware Paige has a special gift, it may just save you. But most likely I will be returning to 'visit' faster then she'll recover. See you soon'

She parted with a mischievous evil laugh and was gone. The air around me was thick and chilling to the bone from her presence.

One second passed and just as I started to whimper Edward came rushing through the door. As soon as I saw him I burst into tears and as soon as he saw me he was at my side lifting me into his arms. He sat with me on his lap and rocked me, speaking a hushed voice in my ear.

'It's okay. I'm here now. I'm not going anywhere' he was saying.

When I spoke back I wash taking sharp intakes of breath between each word.

'She. Was. Here. Again' I realized I was sobbing—not for the first time—on his lap in a very unattractive way.

'Bella, you need to tell me what happened okay?' he said softly in my ear.

'Ellie, she came into my room,' I told him, trying to control my endless stream of tears 'she said the Volturi are going to kill me'

I eventually told him everything that had happened though it took me a while. When I'd finished he looked both shocked and angry.

'What's the Volturi?' I asked when he said nothing.

'A very powerful Italian family of vampires,' he replied 'this is very bad'

He stood up and placed me down on my feet in front of him.

'We need to go talk to Carlisle' He said taking my hand and leading me towards Carlisle's office.


	21. Chapter 21 Visiting the Leeches

**Title: Time to pay a visit to the leeches**

**Chapter 21**

**Jacobs P.O.V**

Once I'd departed with Leah I went through the rest of the day in a total daze, I didn't even remember driving myself back to La Push. I could see people's mouths moving when I faced them, but I heard no words and walked right by them wordlessly. Then I saw Billy and from the look on his face he had just asked me something that I was meant to answer.

'Huh?' I managed to say to Billy.

'I said why the long face?' Billy said for a second—or third—time, only this time I actually heard him.

'I, uh,' I struggled to find the right words, decided not to tell him the truth just yet 'got a lot on my mind'

'I'll say, go for a walk, clear your mind,' he demanded 'then come back when you're not night of the living zombie'

I didn't reply, but I turned right back around and walked back out the door I'd just walked in. I kept on walking until I reached the forest, I stopped there looked around quickly and peeled of my shirt and shorts. Then I let myself ease into wolf form and began running.

It was so much easier to think and let go of myself when all I was thinking about was being a wolf and running. Everything around me was a blur of green and brown; it helped me think and also it gave an other-worldly feel to this otherwise terrible reality I had to live through.

_Leah's baby is gone. My baby… is gone. Bella's a half breed and it's my entire fault. She's living with the leeches in the big white house. I'm in love Bella… though I shouldn't be. And now there's some rogue werewolf out there somewhere with unknown intentions that may or may not be evil. _

These thoughts were all running through my head when I heard a chuckle run through the forest. I stopped dead in my tracks and listened with my mind and my ears.

I stood there expectantly for what seemed like hours but must've only been minutes… nothing.

_Got something on your mind? _Came a voice in my head.

_Who's there? _I sent back.

There was another chuckle, a mischievous one.

_Your secret admirer. _She whispered in my mind.

I knew that voice, I've heard it before.

_Ellie? _I asked cautiously.

Another giggle.

_Well it's no secret anymore. _She appeared in front of me now, like she'd always been there… in wolf form like me.

I growled and curled my lip so my teeth were showing.

_What do you want? _I snarled at her.

_Ooh big bad sexy wolf wants to play ruff huh?_ She thought flirtatiously.

Then she tackled me to the ground and pinned me there, her wolf form atop of mine.

_Okay, we'll play ruff. _She continued. _What I want… well, I want a lot of things. _

_At this very moment, I want you; but later on… who knows. _

_Really? Well that's funny… a day or two ago you didn't even know who I was. So obviously you're not here—in forks—specifically for me; you did however know who Bella was… so she's what you must've come for. Am I right? _I snapped at her.

_Clever wolfy, _she praised. _That is right. I've already dealt with her though; so now I have time to spend with you._

_Lucky me. _I said sarcasm clear in my voice. Then I remembered something else she said.

_What do you mean 'already dealt with her'? What did you do to her? _

_Oh I forgot you have that little infatuation with the abomination; well calm down lover wolf, she's still alive… for now. _She deliberated.

_Paul is keeping a special eye on her for me, he makes a good pet or servant you know. I'm here just to let you know that once I've gotten Bella out of the way—oh and that other little nobody who can't even reproduce—then we can be together forever. And another thing the only person who can help your precious Bella is in a hospital bed right now so don't even try to save her… it's a waste of your valuable time that should be spent with me._

She was less then an inch from me, invading all my personal space. She took the opportunity for granted and pulled me to her for a kiss. I was pushing away from her but she latched on tight to the back of my head, pushing it into hers, making the kiss was hard and rough. Then suddenly she released me and departed with an evil chuckle that echoed for a while after she'd gone, and then it too was unheard.

What was she talking about, save Bella? From what, her? Was she planning on hurting Bella or something? She said she was going to get her out of the way, Leah too. And what was that about Paul?

I went home more confused then when I'd left to 'clear my mind'. My lips were still swollen from Ellie's kiss, and it made me sick to the stomach to think about. I was about to sit down when I realised I couldn't just sit back and mull it all over, I had to take action. I had to call Leah and tell her not to leave the house. I had to… go to the leeches' house and see Bella.

**Bella's P.O.V**

We were waiting at the front of Carlisles door, Edward knocked for the 4th time… no answer. Then there was a knock at the door, well a bang is more appropriate. I was afraid it might be Ellie again… then realised she's not polite enough to knock she just walks right in.

I glanced at Edward briefly before walking towards the door and cautiously started opening it. To my shock and horror Jacob was standing on the other side, his fist raised to knock again and his face showing anxiety and worry.

**Jacob's P.O.V**

The front door of the leeches' house finally opened—thought they were supposed to be fast—then I saw who had opened it, Bella. I couldn't believe she was so at home that she was obliged to open the front door, probably answers the phone too. She was staring at me, obviously completely stunned at my unannounced visit. The next thing I noticed with a lot of annoyance was that one of the Cullen boys were standing extremely close to Bella, in a protective 'she's mine' kind of way. He was staring me down and I was staring right back. Then Bella spoke.

'Jacob, what are you doing here?' she said, pulling my attention back to her.

Before I could answer though the pretty boy standing near her answered first.

'He encountered the wolf girl that attacked you earlier, she threatened you and now he's here' he said.

Ugh, that really pissed me off. How the heck did he know anyway—

'I read your mind, that's how' he said suddenly, breaking off my trail of thought.

Great; He can read minds.

I turned to face Bella, trying to talk to her myself this time when I was interrupted again by a blonde coming down the stairs.

'Who's at the door?' she said 'If it's the pizza guy tell him Paige and I were just kidding, we don't even eat pizza and we don't _really _want his number either'

She stopped when she saw me.

'Ooh he's cute,' she mused, then she lifted her head and sniffed the air and her face crinkled 'but you smell funny'

That's when she must've realised what I was, her eyes widened and she stared at me in horror. Seems everyone wants to stare at me today.

The blonde leech was staring at me for more then 2 minutes when suddenly she was in a defensive crouching stance and was coiled and ready strike at any time. I figured she'd probably ask questions and Bella would tell her it was okay then she'd just back down. Instead she surprised me and leapt through the air at me.

**Bella's P.O.V**

It all happened so fast, Dana came down the stairs, realised what Jake was from the smell and pounced. I couldn't let her hurt him, especially with her super-super strength, she'd kill him.

'No!' I screamed.

I leapt in the air to meet Dana head on; we crashed into each other with a thundering crack and fell to the ground. I wrapped my arms under hers and around her head to keep her in a lock.

'Dana, stop!' I screamed at her while she struggled to get out of my imprisoning embrace 'he's a friend, calm down!'

She finally stopped struggling but I didn't release her just in case.

'I'm sorry,' she apologised 'I thought—I thought you were the wolf that attacked Paige and Bella'

'Yer, because the wolf that attacked us would totally show up at the doorstep with nine and a half vampires living inside' I retorted allowing my sarcasm to show clearly to express how idiotic the idea might be.

I finally let her go, slowly. She got up straightened her outfit and gave her hair a quick flick to get it out of her face.

'Wait,' I said suddenly 'you and Paige ordered pizza? That means she okay then right?'

'Well no not exactly,' Dana replied glumly 'she's conscious but yer. I was up there keeping her company and we got bored, I figured I should try to get her mind of the injury. So we called the pizza guy and to us it was funny as hell because we don't eat pizza. When he answered we said 'Can we get a large meat-lovers pizza and your number please'. And yer you get the idea I thought he would be at the door.'

We all just stood there awkwardly for a while after that, none of us knowing what to say.

'Family meeting' Carlisle's voice called, breaking the silence and tension in the room.

'Does that mean non-family members too?' Dana called back.

'You're apart of this family now so get in the dining room' Carlisle demanded.

I looked over at Edward then at Jake and turned to ask Carlisle a question of my own.

'Does that count non-family/non-species?' I called.

Silence. We were all listening for Carlisle's reply, when it came it came closer then before.

'Who's the werewolf guest?' He asked, now standing in front of me and gesturing with a jerk of his head to where Jake was standing 'friend of yours?'

I nodded numbly, a little astounded at how calm he was.

'He comes also' Carlisle decided then walked back towards the dining room.

We all followed without a word, even Jake.


	22. Chapter 22 Didn't Succeed, try try again

**Title: If you do not succeed try, try again.**

**Chapter 22**

**Edward's P.O.V**

Everyone was waiting for us in the dining room. Bella and her un-invited 'guest' were walking side by side. Bella took a seat and I quickly took my place beside her before he could. Carlisle of course was the one to start the meeting.

'First of all,' he said addressing all of us but then turning to face Bella 'who is this new guest that has miraculously shown?'

'Um, well this is Jake,' she replied 'and he's a friend of mine'

'And he's a werewolf yes?' Carlisle asked her, seeming to test her and make sure she even knew what he was.

'Yes, he is' she said careful to keep any emotion she was feeling off her face and voice. One person in the room however would know how she feels, I thought looking across the room at Jasper. He saw me looking, obviously understood the look on my own face and in his mind sent '_She's fine Edward, just nervous'_. I breathed a sigh of relief, until Rosalie spoke up.

'Of course he is,' she said letting the venom on her tongue show through her words 'can't you smell him? What is he doing here anyway?'

'Um, hello, I'm right here,' the dog said waving his hands around as if our enhanced vision couldn't see him 'could we, ah, stop talking about me like I'm not?' His voice came of as very arrogant and instantly I knew he didn't like being here… because he didn't like us any more then we liked him.

'And you don't exactly smell like roses to me either, blondie' he added directing the comment to Rosalie; Ironic that he said she doesn't 'smell like 'Roses' when that's what her name was.

'Enough,' Carlisle ordered 'both of you. We have much to discuss so let us get it done quickly'

We all just nodded, not testing his patience.

'Okay. I've been doing as much as I can to get Paige back on her feet, even if she can barely stay on them on a regular day. Unfortunately there is only so much I can do for her, the rest she has to do on her own. The only reason Bella's wound of the same kind healed so fast was because she had genes running through her body that helped heal her faster'

'Wait, so you mean she has to heal herself? Or she has to wait until the wound heals?' Dana asked, obviously worried for her friend.

'Either one would work,' Carlisle answered 'If she can gain enough strength she may be able to use her gift and reverse the wound and she'll be back to normal, but if she can't she'll just have to heal the old fashioned way'

Everyone went silent for a while, none of us wanting to speak. Then Bella's beautiful voice broke the tension.

'How long?' she asked plainly.

'How long until what?' Carlisle asked back.

'Until she heals?'

'I'm not sure, a couple of day's maybe'

She said nothing to this, and I didn't have to read her mind to know what she was thinking. Ellie might return within a couple of days. I knew Bella wanted to talk about something in particular but didn't want to bring it up, so I did for her.

'What about Ellie?' I said giving Carlisle a knowing look.

'Ellie?' Carlisle asked a puzzled look on his face.

'Bella encountered her again today, we were going to tell you but you weren't in your office and well that's when Bella's friend showed up'

'Bella's friend has a name' the mutt commented staring daggers at me.

'Yes, he does, and Bella's friend that has a name also needs to keep out of it' I shot back then turned back to Carlisle.

'Ever consider that Bella's friend that has a name came here for a reason?' he replied matter-of-factly 'Ellie has visited someone other then Bella today'

All eyes in the room turned to the mutt, his face turned smug when he knew he'd finally gotten our attention. While he was grinning in a proud way everyone else seemed less amused by his comment, Bella only looked concerned.

'She came to see you? Did she hurt you? Are you okay?' Bella asked, alarm clear in her voice.

'Bells, I'm fine, I'm standing right of front of you' _Bells? He has a nick name for her?_ She looked down; embarrassed, realising the questions were silly when she could see he was perfectly fine. She composed herself and tried again.

'What did she want?'

'Um, well,' wolf boy was stammering, not so smug now are you? 'A few different things. She, ah, has some evil little plan in her head and um, yer, stuff—ʼ

He didn't finish the sentence, he looked uncomfortable, and so I read his mind.

'She wants Bella and his girlfriend dead,' I finished for him 'so that she can have you to herself.'

'Stay out of my mind leech' he growled.

'Deal with it, pup' I retorted.

We were standing face to face a mere inch apart, both of us challenging the other to throw the first punch. Then, taking me by surprise, Bella was suddenly in-between us with one hand on my chest and one on his. She was looking at me with a disappointed and stern look on her face. When she looked away, everything inside me shattered to pieces and I instantly regretted my immature jealous reaction to the fact that he is a male friend of hers. Dominance seems to be something that both controls and overpowers the both of us, one thing we must have in common I suppose. Though I realised my mistake I made no attempt to resolve it with him. I did, however, decide to wound him in more of an emotional way, that way it's less obvious to Bella. When I'd read his mind earlier I noticed some feelings he was keeping hidden away, this was the perfect opportunity to use them against him.

'Bella, love,' I said my voice calm and soft'I'm sorry if I upset you'

Just to make sure _Jacob _understood my message clear enough I pulled her into my arms and kissed her softly and sweetly on the forehead.

**Jacob's P.O.V**

It was obvious he liked to show off the fact that he had Bella and I didn't; but seriously 'love'? Were they that deep that he got to call her that?

When he looked over Bella's shoulder at me he seemed very accomplished and it just made me want to hit him.

'Can we please get back to the motive of the meeting,' the tall blonde man who seemed like the leader here said sighing with annoyance 'or would you rather turn this 'meeting' into a fighting match and forget all about the issues at hand'

'Heck Yer!' The biggest guy in the room boomed getting excited just by the thought if it.

'Emmett it was a rhetorical question,' the small girl with spiky hair said rolling her eyes and addressing the big bloke who must be Emmett 'and he was totally kidding'

The blonde male leader sighed again and everyone in the room finally shut up.

'So anyway, Bella, did Ellie tell you any motive she has other then kill you off so she can have your friend?' he said.

'She, uh, said something about my being a hybrid,' Bells told him, her face blank, remembering back to when she must've encountered Ellie I guessed 'and something about Paige not being able to help me 'cause she's hurt, oh and something about voltu—voltor—um'

'The Volturi' her lover leech filled in for her.

She smiled sweetly at him as thanks and turned back to a very shock faced blonde man, along with all the other leeches.

'You mean the Volturi are involved in this?' he asked her, obviously horrified by the thought of it.

I didn't see the big deal. Who are the Volturi anyway? Sounds like a stupid vampire gang.

'I think so' she responded in a small voice.

'Who cares about the Volturi what did you say about Paige?' The pretty blonde, Dana, that tried to jump me said.

'She's the only person who can save me, but she can't at the moment because she's injured. I think that was Ellie's plan all along.' Bells replied but directed her statement to everyone.

'I don't understand,' Carlisles pondered 'why is it only Paige who can save you?'

'Well, see, the reason the, ah, Volturi have sent, um, Ellie is apparently because I'm an abomination—a threat to the race.' She stuttered 'At least that's what Ellie said anyway. If I weren't a half breed then she wouldn't be after me and…'

Her sentence trailed off but not long after someone else mused in the rest.

'…And Paige can reverse certain parts of time back to the day you became a werewolf or even back to when you were a human' Dana said finishing for her.

'Wait, your telling me that Bella can be changed back into a werewolf, a vampire or a human only by a person in a hospital bed, and if she can't get changed in time she'll be assassinated?' I summed up, making sure I heard correctly.

'Pretty much' Bella said simply, I was utterly amazed at how calm and collected she was being considering the Bella I knew would be freaking out, maybe it hasn't kicked in yet.

'Bells can I talk to you alone?' It was time I had a private meeting with Bells.

'I suppose' she took a quick look around the room, as if checking if it was okay, got a nod from Carlisle and followed me through to the lounge room.

**Bella's P.O.V**

Jake put his hands on my shoulders when we reached the lounge room and turned me round to face him. I should probably remind him that they would still be able to hear us as if we were still in the room from here but decided he already knew vampires had enhanced senses. From the look on his face he was searching for the right words to kick start the conversation but was struggling. I sighed deeply.

'What do you want Jake?' I asked irritation plain on my voice.

'I, ah, I thought Ellie had done something to you.' He said, almost forcing the words out of his mouth 'So I came to see if you were okay'

'I'm fine, as you can see'

'Yer, you seem nice and cosy here in your new home' his voice was caked with mockery and resentment. I could tell it annoyed him to see me so comfortable in this place I now so easily call home.

'Is there any problem with me being comfy here?' I challenged him.

'I didn't say that'

'You might as well have'

We stood in an awkward silence for a while. He was the first to break it.

'Bella listen, if your friend gets better and you get to change what you are… I'd like for you to change into, well, a full werewolf. That way you can run with the pack and me, be around Charlie, walk in the sun etc.'

I was slightly astounded at where he was headed with this conversation.

'Are you saying that when it comes to judgment hour and I have to choose between werewolf, vampire and human you want me to become like you? So what? So you can watch over me in the pack? Make sure I stay out of trouble?'

'No it's just, the best option for you'

'How would you know what's best for me? What are you my mother?'

I was shouting by this stage and everyone could definitely hear our argument, but I didn't care.

'Bells think about what's best for Charlie' he said in an attempt to persuade me that this really is the best option… not very successful.

'Oh now you know what best for Charlie too. Tell me 'cause I'm confused but who is this option best for again me, Charlie or _you_? Huh? Well I'll tell you something, I'll decide which I become in the end, not you. And whatever I choose you'll just have to deal with it.'

He looked heart-broken; it's not like me to fight back… I never used to. I guess that's why it's a shock to him now.

'I'm glad to see you alive, Bells' he said quietly. He placed him hand on mine briefly then turned him back and walked away. I stood there, not moving an inch, staring after him. Slowly I sank to my knees and let all the thoughts I'd kept locked away swirl around my head wildly. I thought about what Jake said, about Ellie possibly killing me, about Edward, and about Charlie. Suddenly I noticed there was something in my hand; I looked down to find my cell phone. I realised Jake must have put it there when he touched my hand; I was just too lost in thought to notice.

As I stared down at it, my hands shaking wildly, I understood why he wanted me to be like him. He doesn't want me to be a vampire because he doesn't know everything about them, the way they live, how they survive etc. All our lives he's known absolutely everything about me, but if I were a vampire he wouldn't, he'd only know the basics.

I would have to refer back to my reverie later because at that moment a deafening scream trembled through the house. I clapped my hands tight to my ears and curled by body up, the sound was so high pitched that my incredibly enhanced senses found it excruciating to hear.

**Edward's P.O.V **

The scream was rumbling through the house. Carlisle and I had already blocked our minds to the sound so it didn't affect us. When I looked around the room however I noticed the others not doing so good, Dana being the worst. She was on the floor retching, her face scrunched in pain, her limbs flying everywhere.

'Edward I think the noise is coming from Paige's room, I'm going up there' Carlisle yelled in my ear.

I nodded and headed over to Dana.

'Close your mind to it, it won't hurt so much then' I instructed her.

'I can't, super-dooper enhanced hearing remember,' she forced out of her mouth through clenched as a reply 'it sounds so much louder to me'

I skimmed the room again quickly with my eyes and realised Bella still hadn't returned.

'I'm going to pick you up okay?' I asked Dana, she gave a swift nod, not able to give much more through the pain. So I scooped Dana up and carried her with me out towards the lounge room. Sure enough Bella was there on the floor with her hands cupped to her ears.

I closed the distance between her and me and crouched beside her, Dana sitting on my lap still cringing. The scream stopped finally but it lingered in the room and even in the absolute silence there was a ringing sound in my ear that hurt more then the scream itself.

'Dana, are you alright?' I checked, just to make sure she wasn't still in a world full of pain. Again she gave a brief nod but not much more, still recovering. I turned to look at Bella, who now had her face in her hands.

'Bella?' I kept my voice low and soft so not to scare her 'It's stopped now. Bella, honey, can you look at me?'

She lifted her head slowly, her face was streaked with tears and her face showed she was in pain, like Dana was. She didn't speak, so I continued.

'Come with me up stairs, that's where Carlisle went.'

She remained silent but she rose slowly to her feat and while I held Dana in one arm I advanced up the stairs to the 'medical room' (the one with the hospital bed and medical gear).


	23. Chapter 23 I didn't succeed, try again

**Title: I tried, did not succeed and must try again. **

**Chapter 23**

**Bella's P.O.V **

I looked at Edward when we'd reached the door to the medical room, not sure whether I should knock or just enter. He gave a nod so I opened it; the smell of blood was the first thing that hit me. Carlisle was inside fussing over a groaning Paige whose entire body was covered in blood, she was practically lying in a pool of it.

'Carlisle, what happened?' Edward asked while lowering a now passed out Dana down onto the chair beside the bed.

'Well, interesting story actually,' Carlisle started 'Paige here thought she was strong enough to attempt to fix her own wound and get on with life. Of course she was wrong and didn't have enough energy to withhold the reversed affects and her wound re-opened.'

'I don't understand,' I jumped in; he seemed startled to see me as though he hadn't noticed me entering 'why was she screaming? And how exactly did her wound re-open?'

'It's complicated,' Carlisle explained 'her gift allows her to reverse certain parts of time so that she can undo certain things from the past. She tried to go back to the attack and stop herself from getting bitten; however in doing so she has to relive the entire experience, conscious this time. When her energy source failed and she could no longer reverse time she was stuck somewhere in the middle of past and present. Something I imagine is very painful; when she finally broke through to the present her wound was renewed because she was cut short from fixing it.'

As I stared down at Paige's bloodied up body, hoping and praying I wouldn't have to join her anytime soon, I started feeling very lightheaded and my knees were folding underneath me. Then there were voices in my head, repeating the same thing over and over.

_Run. She's coming. Run, run, run as fast as you can. She's coming to get you. You need to run. Run. _

There wasn't just one voice but a few and they were all telling me the same thing, warning me. My head was spinning and the voices didn't stop. My vision was a blur and suddenly the room was spinning and I was slowly falling to the floor. A voice is what brought me back from my reverie.

'Bella?!' Edwards's voice yelled, I could tell he was close, really close.

'Voices,' I managed 'in my… head'

'Voices Bella?'

'Mhm' I was so weak, 'Mhm' was all I could manage right now.

'Do you want to lie down?'

'Mhm'

That was it, that was where our conversation (if you'd call it that) ended and another voice joined his. My eyes closed now and I didn't say another word, I couldn't. The voices in my head didn't stop; neither did the ones outside my head.

'Lye her down here Edward' I heard Carlisle instruct.

I was lowered down onto something like a very high thin bed.

'Do you know what's wrong with her?'

'Not sure, she said she was hearing voices right?'

'Yer, voices in her head'

'Well then, it could be anything. Paranoia, dehydration… anything. When was the last time she ate human food or water? She is half werewolf remember.'

'Yer I remember; But I don't know when she ate last, a while I suppose.'

Their conversation stopped and the voices in my head became more and more insistent.

'_Run! You need to run! Get out of there! Quickly!' _

I must've been repeating the words aloud because both Carlisle and Edward were asking me questions all of a sudden.

'What was that Bella?' Carlisle asked

'What do you mean Bella?' Edward said at the same time.

'_Go, get out of there! She's so close! She's coming! Hurry!'_

My head was hurting, Edward and Carlisle didn't know what to do, and on top of it all Paige started screaming again. I couldn't stop the words I was hearing in my head from flowing out of my mouth. So now there were my insistent warnings and Paige's screams filling the air. Dana was awake from the scream and was now on the floor in pain, grunting and groaning again.

'Ahh, it hurts, give her some sleeping pills or something' she screamed.

Soon I just couldn't handle it anymore, I listened to the voices in my head and I got up and ran. I was up and out the front door before anyone had blinked. Finally the voices in my head calmed, stopped ordering me to run, instead they just told me not to stop. I was going so fast and I didn't want to stop anytime soon anyway.

**Jacob's P.O.V **

I was standing awkwardly in the Cullen's dining room, and everything seemed under control finally. It seemed I spoke too soon though when someone upstairs started freaking out, then the scream started up again and this time even worse. I finally decided it was time for me to go up there and see what was going on when I saw Bella darting out the door so fast I wouldn't have seen her if I'd blinked in that instant.

Without a moment of hesitation I followed her, but she was going so fast it was hard for me to keep up. I had no idea she was so fast. Before I'd even begun to catch up to her she was out of my sight and I knew I would never match her speed. Just as I thought this another figure flew by me, chasing after Bella I guessed. I also guessed it was that leech that thought she was all his, so I took off after him. If anyone was going to get to Bella first and comfort her for whatever was wrong then it would be me, not leech boy.

Edward was running a little ahead of me, and I was right on his heels. I knew it was hopeless for either of us to catch up with Bella, but better to keep going then let the leech think I was giving up. I was finally gaining some ground and catching up to him when I was sideswiped, the wind was knocked out of me and my body was now pummelled to the ground and pinned there. To my surprise it was a wolf, second time in a day I've had a wolf lye on top of me, but this time not Ellie… it was… Paul?

**Dana's P.O.V**

Paige's screams subsided finally… after some **major** drug intake. I'm talking major like kill about 50 humans major. Of course we couldn't knock her out cold… that's impossible. The drugs we used merely calmed her.

'Is she going to be alright?' I asked Carlisle because it felt awkward just standing there doing nothing.

'She'll be fine Dana,' he assured me, he's obviously had practice assuring people things because I believed him no questions asked 'in fact, now that her body already knows how it has to heal the wound half way it will heal a lot quicker. So by tomorrow she'll be up and running straight into trees in no time'

Hehe… running into trees, it's funny because she so totally will be.

'Alright well if she's gunna be okay I'm just going down stairs'

Carlisle gave a quick nod while he fiddled with some weird silver thing that resembled Pac Man a lot in my eyes.

I figured that while I had nothing to do it was time to get some pay-back. At least that will amuse me until Paige is all better. I was smiling from ear to ear as I walked out towards the garage with all the Cullen's flash cars in it. Who were they trying to impress in this tiny little town anyway?

I didn't waste anytime… my ingenious plan for revenge would be all ready before Rosalie could say 'Dude, where's my car?'

After my devious plan was all set I went and sat in the lounge room to channel surf… act like I even cared what was on the channels. One channel was playing a Lady Gaga music clip, another showed the TV series Hannah Montannah; I flicked past them quick smart. It's bad enough everyone kept telling me I looked like them I didn't want to have to see them on TV. I mean I totally do **NOT** look like them… Pfft… my hair is way cooler. Gosh.

Just them Rosalie, Emmett and Alice returned from their hunting trip. Alice spotted me and came over to me in a rush. She looked frantic and worried for some reason.

'I need to ask you a favour' was the first thing she said.

_Yer, nice to see you too. How was the hunting trip? Good? Oh that's good. _I thought derisively, out loud I said 'What kind of favour?'

'Well, I just had two visions, and…' she was either finding a way to say this or it was hard to force out, which I did not know, her expression was hard to decipher 'well Edward dies trying to protect Bella in one and the other vision kind of cuts of for some reason, and I'm worried'

'Again I'll ask… what kind of favour?' I repeated exasperated.

'We need you to run after him and stop him from… well… getting killed. He's gone to save Bella, but he can't run as fast as her… but you can…'

'Well actually I can run faster, but whatever. What does he get killed by?'

'A werewolf'

'The same one that attacked Paige?'

'I'm guessing'

'Okay then I'll go… and I'll bring her head back on a silver platter' I looked up at where Rosalie was standing with a mischievous grin on my face 'you can hang it on your wall as a reminder that I own you… who's my b****?'

Her face turned sour, but she didn't have a decent retort.

'Whatever, I'll be in the garage working on my car' she said instead stalking off towards the garage.

I got off the couch still smiling and walked towards the front door ready to leave, but first I stopped and looked over to where Rosalie was headed.

'Oh yer there was something I was supposed to tell you about that… what was it again?' I called, pretending to mull it over 'That's Right! You probably won't find your car unless you go to all the states surrounding this one… I think there's like 5 parts of it in each'

And with that I was out the door and running through the forest… about half a kilometre later and I could still hear her swearing, cursing and screaming her lungs out. I just felt sorry for Emmett; he'd have to put up with a lot of it.

**Edwards P.O.V**

I realised Bella's pup had just been tackled by something, but I didn't stop just yet… I was still debating in my head whether I should. Eventually, and grudgingly, I skid to a halt and reared back around to help him. I knew I had no chance of catching up with Bella anyway and if her friend died, she would be very upset.

I had gotten further ahead oh him then I'd thought but after 2 seconds of running I could see two forms wrestling. One was wolf the other was not. Jacob was yelling at the wolf form that currently pinned him down.

'Paul!' He was shouting.

The name clicked in my head and after a moments thought I realised that was what Bella had screamed when she was attacked the first time she'd come back to our house bloodied and beat. As soon as I'd figured this all out my rage had built up and suddenly I was flying through the air towards the wolf—Paul. One of my hands was wrapped around his head to get a firm grip of his Jaw and the other was wrapped around his shoulders, in one swift motion I jerked and a loud snap echoed through the trees. The wolf form dropped to the ground completely limp.

I'd forgotten all about Bella's friend through my blind rage when he shuffled out from underneath the dead wolfs body, horror all over his face.

'Oh god, what have you done?' he accused

I had to say that this surprised me, considering I'd just saved his life.

'He was attacking you, wasn't he?' I shot back 'Or have just I not been informed of your sexuality yet?'

'He was my brother not my gay lover you big dumb leech!'

'Does your brother often attack and try to kill you, I mean, I've heard of siblings fighting but sibling murders?? Either that or I go back to my other theory, which in that case you're an incest gay lover'

I was sure he would've tried to kill me if it weren't for someone knocking us both clean off our feets.

'Geez, who would leave a fricken vampire and werewolf in the middle of the road, people could get hurt!!' Dana complained, addressing us as though we were merely objects.

'I could hear you two bickering from all the way down the road,' she said, shaking her head then turning to consult Jacob 'I see that your friend is dead, boo-hoo, you've had your cry… now get the hell over it.'

Both Jacob and I were speechless, we stared at her like mindless zombies until she turned back to face me.

'And you! Get your big granite arse back to the house and… I dunno… help Rosalie find her car parts or something before you get yourself killed! You love-sick dummy'

I nodded mutely, close to saying 'Yes ma'am' with a salute. She gave a quick nod of satisfaction back and off she went.

**Bella's P.O.V**

The voices in my head were very hushed now, nothing I couldn't handle.

_Good. Good Bella. Keep running. If you just keep running she won't get you. _

I was deliberating whether I should scream 'who the F*&# are you!?' into thin air and hope for a reply to prove I'm not crazy when I heard another voice slice through the air.

'Bella?! Where are you?'

I was in such a haze that the voice was unfamiliar to me. Then the voices in my head grew louder and soon I couldn't tell which voices were in my head and which were reality.

_Someone's coming! She's calling for you but you mustn't answer… do not trust anyone. Do not trust her. She's coming, fast. You need to run faster… faster._

'I can't' I breathed to no one in particular but the voices in my head 'I'm already going so fast'

_You must! She is gaining on you! _

Though I was already going at the speed of light I impossibly picked up the pace, any faster and my feet wouldn't even be touching the ground, I'd just soar over it.

I didn't know what was happening, it seemed I was in some sort of fixation and whatever the voices living in my head told me to do… I did.

'Bella!' My name was called again, this time I was able to identify it.

'Dana?' I murmured, and then I dug in my heels and skid for a good 10 metres before coming to a halt.

Not long after I'd stopped she sped past me realised I'd stopped and did the exact same thing I had.

'You really can run pretty fast, but I was only jogging' she laughed at herself, though it wasn't really a joke or anything particularly funny. I guess it's one of those, 'It sounded funnier in my head' things.

Mid-laugh Dana's head shot towards the direction both she and I had just come, her senses full alert.

'Did you hear that?' She asked me.

I listened closely. I thought I heard something but figured my mind was making that up because I was so expectant to hear something.

As suddenly as she had come, Dana was shooting off back in the direction of the house. She called a quick 'Follow me' and I reluctantly started running after her.

After a few miles I started to hear what Dana had probably heard… it sounded like laughter… but not of the kind you would expect.


	24. Chapter 24 For Now

**Title: For Now…**

**Chapter 24 **

**Bella's P.O.V**

I knew whose laugh it was as soon as the shock had worn off. It was unmistakeable, the same laugh that haunted my dreams… evil and accomplished. It belonged to someone evil and determined so of course my first thought was to do another runner, and not come back this time… then I thought of Edward and Jake and all the Cullen's who have been so kind to me. I couldn't see where Dana had gone; she was just too fast, so I didn't know if she'd gone inside or not. If she had she may have ran straight into a trap, so I had to go in and save them, before I could change my mind I ran straight up the stairs and through the front door.

Whatever I had expected… it wasn't close to what really happened.

**Dana's P.O.V**

I ran around the back way, hoping Bella would follow. When She didn't I rolled my eyes and went back around the front… she wasn't there. Great she just ran right into the mouth of the dragon (I always wanted to use that phrase and now no one is around to hear it 'sigh'). Well I guess it's up to me to get them out of whatever trouble their in. I ran back around to the other entry to the house, all the while thinking up a game plan in my head.

Just to see what I was up against, I peeked through the window and…

Whoa… this chick is good… how the heck did she do that? That's totally not what I expected.

**Paige's P.O.V**

I could hear everything going on down stairs; Carlisle was down there… along with the rest of the family. Ellie surprised them all… all 7 vampires AND 1 werewolf… is it possible to sneak up on all of them? Carlisle was the smartest at least, he knew something was wrong and threw a sheet over me… so now I literally look like a dead person on a table. Great.

I had to do something… I had to help them. Stupid wound, stupid werewolf. Urgh I'm so mad I wanna bite someone in the face.

Okay, calm yourself Paige… oh great now I'm going insane talking to myself. Well could be worse. All I have to do is heal myself, I need to go back in time and reverse the effects. Concentrate Paige… reverse… reverse. My mind became a familiar dizzy and the white sheet over me was turning slowly into a gravel road and a car wreck… yes… it's working. Ow… ow it hurts!!

I must keep going… have to help the others.

_The car is spinning off the road, I'm trying to get it back in control but it's spinning out. There's a tree up ahead… STOP! Too late… CRASH! Bugger! Dana looked at me. 'What the hell just happened?' I shrug. Thump… someone's on the roof of the car. Suddenly I'm being pulled out… It's a werewolf! No wonder it smelt so bad! She throws me out of the car… Dana screams. Now the wolf is coming for me… wait… no, not this time. I leapt away right before she landed on me… instead she landed face first in the dirt. YES! Now I just have to get back to present time and go save the others… but… I can't. Something's wrong… and now the werewolf is coming for me again! Think Paige… concentrate. Forward… forward… back to the present…_

**Edward's P.O.V**

The incredible—and unbelievably—strong chains wrapped expertly around each individual vampire in the room were binding and an annoyance. It's not often we are this easily contained. I didn't know how Ellie had obtained such a thing as vampire binding chains. And even more questioning was how she managed to restrain each of us without getting killed by at least one of us. She had done it so swiftly; we hadn't expected it at all. She held the werewolf captive… if you could call it captivating at all. She seemed more interested in caressing him then to be threatening to the rest of us. It was still unclear what her full intentions were—whether it was to grope the wolf—or kill Bella.

Though all these thoughts flowed through my mind… my main concern was for Bella. I wanted her safe, and I really hoped she kept running… as far away from here as possible. Even if she were, though, I wouldn't have known it, because I felt as though she were somewhere close by. I could have sworn I sensed her presence.

**Bella's P.O.V**

I gasped as I took in what my eyes were seeing, all the vampires, were all chained and sitting in a huddle. Some looked angry and others looked embarrassed. And all those emotions seemed to change when all eyes turned to me and noticed I'd come back. One persons face in particular caught my attention, Edward… well two actually because it was hard to ignore Ellie. Edward had so many emotions running across his beautiful face it was hard to tell them apart… surprise, concern, desperation, anger etc. Ellie's on the other hand was looking at me with so much pleasure I thought she may have been eating a gallon of chocolate.

'Bella,' she said, and I shivered from my toes upwards 'what a lovely surprise, I was hoping you cared enough for these leeches that you'd return to rescue them'

I noticed she hadn't chained Jake with the same stuff she'd chained the vamps. In fact, Jake was barely contained at all; the only restraint on him was Ellie's firm grip on his arm. He seemed to realise this the same time I did, though maybe he just didn't want to get out of her hold until I showed, I don't know. But he pulled his arm from her grasp and thumped her one on the head.

To my astonishment, she barely even stumbled. Jake had always been incredibly strong, even more when he became a werewolf, this seemed impossible. And on top of that, Ellie didn't look happy… or injured at all. She turned to frown at Jake.

'I thought you were better then these pathetic abominations, but no matter, when I rid the world of them perhaps you'll come around'

'Never' He replied sharply.

Then quick as a flash Ellie did a full spin, her leg came up and she kicked Jake square in the head… he flew through the air, hit a wall and slumped to the ground.

She turned back to face me, and I swear I lost all hope there and then.

'That's it,' she sneered 'no more small talk'

And she pounced at me, it was so swift I couldn't even think to react, then we were both on the floor and I was wrestling for all my dear life. Literally.

I heard Edward scream 'No!' in his deep, intense sexy voice and I could've sworn I heard Emmett yell 'Hell yeah! Two chicks wrestling!'

If I weren't fighting for my life I would have rolled my eyes at him.

She was surprisingly strong, and she had quite the advantage since I didn't expect it and because she obviously had so much more experience in fighting then me. Her teeth were nipping at my neck, so I held her neck tight and squeezed. I was so damn tired of this 'I'm gunna bite your neck' crap!

With that small amount of anger I rolled and landed on top of her, I leapt up still holding her throat spun her around and flung her at a wall. Similar to what she'd done to Jake. I heard a loud crack and she—just like Jake had—flopped to the floor… however, regardless of the loud crack and the force of the throw she was back on her feet before I could say 'boo-yeah'.

And now she looked even angrier, fuming actually; great. I blinked and when I opened my eyes again she was flying through the air toward me… this time I ducked. Instead of clawing of my face she went straight over my head, landed behind me, did a kind of army roll and was back up in a crouch ready to pounce again.

I reared around expecting to see a furious crazy werewolf coming at me and was pleasantly surprised to see Edward standing calmly and unharmed in front of me. I uncoiled all my muscles and relaxed instantly, naturally.

'The others will take it from here' he told me softly.

I could only nod.

'Are you okay?'

I answered him by kissing him sweetly on the lips, everything inside me exploded… like fireworks.

Gosh that's so corny, but who could complain with someone who could kiss as good as Edward?

Once we broke apart and I caught my breath again I was finally able to speak.

'How did you—?'

'Dana was hiding around back'

I realized now it probably would've been smart for me to have followed her. But then again… I must have been a darn good distraction while she broke through all those chains.

Thinking of good distractions…

'Jake?'

'Is perfectly fine, he is a werewolf, even if Dana had thrown him… he would heal quickly' Edward smiled his gorgeous crooked smile at me. I forgot all about what had just happened when he did that.

The moment was ruined when Jasper cleared his voice from behind Edward. We both turned to face him.

'We got some information from her… I won't say how,' and he glanced at me as if to say 'for the sake of her innocent ears' when he said the last part 'but we found out that she was sent by the Volturi, planned on killing you, and… has taken some VB to make herself stronger'

I knew most of that already but I was a little confused by the last bit.

'Alcohol makes her stronger?' I asked, totally clueless.

Edward and Jasper exchainged a glance, then Jasper looked at me with an expression that said 'Wow, she really is innocent as a woolly lamb'.

'By 'VB' he means Vampire Blood' Edward informed me.

'Oh, eww,' I said, finally understanding his sentence 'so she drank _blood _from a vampire? That's just weird'

Once I was fully caught up, Jasper continued 'She also confessed to being the reason for the car crash… said it was to make sure you couldn't be changed to either a normal vamp or were or even human and furthermore… she got to kill you for it'

I knew this already, but I nodded like it was new information… after all, god knows what they did to get this kind of information.

'This won't be the last assassin sent to try and kill you once the Volturi find out that the last has failed, just so you know' And with that Jasper left as suddenly as he'd came.

Edward turned back to look at me, both my hands surrounded by his large beautiful cold ones.

'He's right,' he said grimly, with a hint of anger 'there will be others'

'Well what can I do to stop that? I haven't done anything wrong'

'Maybe you should consider… having Paige reverse the affects of one species anyway.'

'Are you telling me I should just become a full vampire?'

'Perhaps, or a full werewolf,' he said werewolf with distaste and it of course was not what he was hoping for but he still wanted it to be my choice 'or even back to a human'

The way he said human made it seem like he would love that idea very much. I studied his face for a while.

'Well, I'll have to think about it' I told him.

'You're not certain whether you want to change at all?' he asked. 'Do you like being a target because of what you are?'

'Mmm, for now' I answered with a smile spreading across the face.

He wasn't too happy about that decision but he let it slide, and I reached up on my tip toes to kiss him again… long and intense.

He kissed back, arms wrapped around me… and I was quite contempt to stay in that exact position for the rest of eternity.

* * *

**THANKS SO MUCH FOR READING GUYS!!!!! This is the last chapter, just so you know. I'm not sure if I'll follow through with a second one... I'll let you all decide that. So if you liked it send me a review telling me whether or not you want more and yer. And another thing... I'm writing a book at the moment. Like a real.. full on... book. It's about vampires and other mythical creatures and its called 'Enya'. I'll write the details about it on my profile page if you wanna read more. Keep your eyes open for it sometime next year... if you see it on the shelves you'll know I wrote it. Okay, Hope you enjoyed the fanfic, LOVE YA's xx.**


End file.
